Forget
by Annah Woods
Summary: It had been a period over a month now, and Lila bas caused Marinette to have her friends be turned against her. Marinette has been successfully akumatized by Lila Rossi. She has given up on her own Miraculous for this moment to happen. Questions are who will save the day? Will Marinette come to her senses and become her normal self, or will Paris be in chaos forever?
1. The Rise of Miss ForgetMeNot

Marinette held her arms, realizing that no matter what she'd say, Lila would twist her words into something they were not. So far, she tried to think positively, but that failed miserably when her best friend had turned against her.

Alya had stopped hanging out with her. Maybe because that Lila was better than her.

She was prettier and sweet. Except for the lying part.

The bluenette had tried to text Alya a few times, only to never get a response or never have her texts go through. She had been blocked by most of her friends and even Adrien. Even being Ladybug had made her withdrawn from fighting.

It was always that Lila was always in trouble. She always needed to be saved. She never wanted Ladybug saving her. Just Chat Noir or the other heroes.

Tikki tried to keep Marinette in a safe state to ensure that she wouldn't get akumatized, but those negative feelings began to overwhelm her and take over her mind.

Marinette slumped against her locker. She slowly slid down to have her head be on her arms. She couldn't just go to class. She would only get more hate for the _'things'_ that she supposedly did to Lila.

Every time she would deny it, the liar would burst into fake tears. She was angry, but at the same time became even more sad. Why would anyone care now if she got akumatized? No one would come to her rescue. "I'm sorry Tikki.."

"What do you mean, Marinette?" the ladybug kwamii asked. Tikki had been so worried for Marinette. She hadn't been doing her job as Ladybug. Well most of the fighting. She would only come when the akuma needed to be purified.

She took out both of her earrings, making Tikki try to protest, but disappear as she clasped her hands over the earrings. She stuffed them into one of her bags, and put that bag into her locker.

She also noticed a black butterfly heading her way. This time she didn't run away. Not like the other times. She instead put out her hand to let the butterfly land on it. The feeling of darkness made her hand tingle. She smiled, knowing well of what was going to happen next.

Instead of going to an object, the butterfly entered her veins, taking control of her full body. The magenta outline of a moth appeared on her face.

 _'Hello Miss ForgetMeNot. I am Hawkmoth. I give you the power to send anyone to a place where they will be forgotten like how you feel. All you have to do is retrieve Ladybug and Cat Noir's miraculous. Do we have a deal?'_

"Yes Hawkmoth." her veins, which could barely be seen started to crack along her skin, her veins slowly turning black. Her skin turned to a gray. Her hair was longer and braided down her breasts to make her look like the doll called Annabelle. The outfit that formed around her was a white dress that seemed to be covered in blood. Her face was almost like a doll too, making her face unforgettable.

The best part was that she could fly even though she was barefoot.

She was capable of crying in this form. A weird thing about her crying was that instead of tears, she would have spiderweb silk come from her eyes.

And teeth like a monster would have. Miss ForgetMeNot smiled with those white razor sharp teeth.

She'd make them all sorry.

Especially that Lila.


	2. Before It Happened

_It's not that she wanted to sit near Adrien, it was because he was just so sweet and kind. She felt she would understand him more than any other girl, but she was wrong._

 _Lila had supposedly told Adrien that she hated him. That she thought of him as only a model and that she wanted him for his body._ _His signature looks. And even worse...The reason why she had all of those pictures in the first place._

 _The words fell from the bluenette's mouth. "Stalker.."_

 _All said was not_ _all not true. She was no longer allowed to go to his mansion or even hang out with him. These were things that Alya told Marinette. She had Alya for a week, but that ended as well, leaving Marinette to be alone and cry in the girl's bathroom. The only girl that was really her friend at that point was Chloe. Which was unusual because they hated each other._

 _They sided because they both knew Lila was a liar and Chloe knew that some of the things that Marinette had done wasn't even true either._ _At least one good thing about this whole 'friendship' was that Chloe didn't know a thing about Marinette's crush on Adrien. Even if they were friends, she was still pretty sure that Chloe would lash out on her._

 _After all, as she remembered. Adrien and her had been friends since they were small, little, and adorable._

 _The blonde didn't like that Lila was hanging around her Adrien. Her best friend. She could tell he was miserable with her at the beginning. She saw how Lila hurt Marinette to be away from her friends. Even that would hurt her._ _But what greater good would come out of that? Sabrina..she didn't even believe Marinette and this was just so frustrating. If she could, she would grab the submissive girl by the shoulders and try to talk some sense into her. Even into Adrien._

 _But did he listen? No. Lila. Lila. LILA. Everything was always about her. She had ruined the bluenette's reputation with a single confrontation._

 **LBCNLBCN**

 _This time, Marinette had evidence that Lila was lying. Lying about how she and Adrien were dating and madly in love. No, he loved Ladybug. She was more courageous than her. She didn't get akumatized for her hero telling her the hard truth. Adrien was her's._ _And oh, how she dreamed of that pet hamster and what not._

 _Then again she wasn't his girlfriend. There was one time where she was his girlfriend and that made her heart flutter. That time being during Gorzilla._ _Though, she wasn't exactly his girlfriend. She only got mistaken for being his girlfriend._

 _Holding hands? Kissing his cheek?_

 _Chloe even said he was hesitant to kiss back. This wasn't true love. This was forced. Yet, knowing Adrien, he had to give her what she wanted. He would never want to hurt anyone's feelings._

 _Kagami preferred to stay out of these sort of conflicts. She felt he was going for the wrong girl. That girl being Lila. Though, she supported him as much as his father would._

 _In Ms. Bustier's class while she was out, Marinette slammed her hand on the desk where Lila and Adrien sat together. Marinette overheard how Lila was flirting and giggling with Adrien._

 _"Ugh. What do you want Marinette? Aren't you supposed to be in the back?" she said innocently and clasped her hands together, putting them to the side._

 _Marinette could see right through this facade she built up._

 _"This isn't love."_

 _"What are you talking about? We're made for each other!"_

 _Unfortunetly, Marinette didn't have Chloe around to help. And those words, 'we're made for each other' reminded her of Chloe saying that with Adrien. "No, it's not. You can't force love. It's not right. These things take time."_

 _She pretended to cry again, making everyone turn against her. Presented on their faces were angry looks. "B-but I'm n-not!"_

 _Adrien wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to him. "Marinette, please go. You're hurting her feelings."_

 _Her heart broke. She felt like she heard the words of 'I love her.' Even though that wasn't true, she couldn't help, but flee the classroom in embarrasment. She felt Lila giving her a smug look when she fled out. She imagined how Lila would cuddle in his arms and have everyone else fooled that she and Adrien were perfect for each other._

 _What kind of love potion did she have? No. It didn't matter._

 _Marinette had to deal with this until she soon got akumatized._

 **LBCNLBCN**

 _Plagg had reasoned with his chosen about how Marinette and Ladybug would never do any of those bad things. It was like arguing with a brick wall. He already knew what kind of person Marinette was. So sweet. She had cheese. Mmm. Cheese. "She's going to get akumatized."_

 _He took that under consideration, wanting to help her, but didn't want to hurt Lila's feelings._

 _"She will save everyone, but never herself. You should really think about the hurt you might to cause to her. She has cheese and sweets."_

 _"Lila's really nice."_

 _"No she isn't. She is saying lies. Lies about Marinette. Lies about where she's been. I saw her at her home."_

 _"Where?"_

 _"Where you had a picnic with Marinette and your other friends." Plagg tossed some cheese in his mouth, swallowing it whole. "You think she's all innocent, but she isn't._ _" Plagg also knew who Ladybug was._

 _Sure she might have some big crush on Adrien, but that didn't mean all he could in the girl who was under the mask was all about cheese. He witnessed the many times where she helped people. And he was glad Tikki had a holder who wasn't Lila or Chloe._


	3. Her Reign Begins

Miss ForgetMeNot covered the windows with darkness, making sure fear was all they felt. Darkness...a power she loved. Something she hadn't felt in a long time. Without Tikki holding her back, she was unstoppable. Not the type of akuma who would just fail after being defeated. Clearly this akuma was very powerful. Her reign started now.

The darkness shrouded the place like how candles were blown out by wind, only leave darkness. She let out an nasty laugh that echoed through the school hallways.

Students had begun to worry, holding each other in fear, not knowing who could be the new akumatized villain.

They blamed most of these akumas on Chloe, but she wasn't there in the school. It could of been anyone. Their friends, parents, etc.

Fear made her happy. Not that it helped Miss ForgetMeNot grow in power, but made sure that darkness spread to the forgotten corners of every Parisian's mind. She was going to hunt each one of her friends one by one. Putting them each in oblivion and giving them what they gave her. Their greatest fears. To break them.

Where her friends sat happily without Marinette, this villain stood on the teacher's desk, putting her hand up to show her horrifying appearance.

Adrien's mouth fell open. Was this Marinette? Where was the akuma? He wondered and took action by standing in front of everybody. Typical of him to do such a kind thing.

Lila tried to stop Adrien, but couldn't. She wanted to feel safe with him. Away from every akuma that she said was caused by Marinette and not Chloe. Everyone while the bluenette had been all by herself was pleased to have her away.

"See? She's after me!" Lila said in distress. She had an arm on her forehead to show how _'scared'_ she was.

She let some light enter the darkness around them. "I'm Miss ForgetMeNot and you will all have your greatest fears come true. All of you will be sorry!" Her black veins grew larger, a large black orb like Cat Noir's cataclysm appeared in her her hand. She aimed it at Lila first. She sent the orb on its way, only to have Adrien to take the hit and disappear before everyone.

"Where did you take him?!"

"Didn't you hear her, Lila? She'll take us all one by one to make our fears come true." Sabrina said, hiding underneath her desk with Nathanial and Marc.

Though with Marc and Nathanial, they also took no part in believing Lila. She was basically a complete nobody to them. As long as they didn't bother her, she wouldn't bother them. And both of them knew that Marinette couldn't be this cold hearted person Lila was making up. Artists like them, their opinion didn't really matter.

"There is no escape for all of you." she said as she sent rose vines to cover any entrance of escape. One touch would send any of them into a deep slumber full of nightmares. The catch was that they couldn't wake up no matter how much they tried. Almost like sleep paralysis. When she let them wake up, she didn't let them forget what they witnessed.

There was no Ladybug to save them. And there would be no more Cat Noir if she ever got her hands on that stupid cat.


	4. Adrien's Nightmare

Hawkmoth stood frozen where he was. His son was now in oblivion and there was no turning back unless she let him out to be petrified for a very long time. _"You won't hurt Adrien."_ he said to this new villain, but she wouldn't listen. Even if Hawkmoth could take this akuma away, it was now apart her. There was no way of stopping her and he was afraid his identity would be shown if he provoked her too much.

"You don't understand, Hawkmoth. Just like Lila, and all of my other so called friends turned on me." she closed her hands into fists. "I thought he was nice. Someone who would notice me than just being a friend. I suggest you let me do this to him and you won't have your worst fear come to you." she paused for a moment. "Why do you care about this Adrien?" she sneered to him.

 _'Nothing you need to know.'_ Hawkmoth snapped at her. From her eyes, he had to watch, but then again, this was a benefit to see what his son feared the most. And at the most, avoid it.

The magenta outline disappeared from her face. She floated above the ground just by a few inches, looking down at Adrien who was on the ground with fear in his eyes.

"M-marinette?"

"There is no Marinette, Adrien Agreste. There's only Miss ForgetMeNot." she tilted her head in a sickening manner.

He looked at her with worry in his eyes. What had he done? He should of listened to Plagg and should of checked on her as Chat Noir. He was also very jealous of her talking to Luka more. It saddened him, but Lila said that Marinette didn't need him. "I'm sorry.." he tried to say.

Something seemed to phase her for a brief moment. "I had a crush on you, stupid boy. Your apology is too little too late."

"Marinette please! Don't do this! I'm truly sorry for hurting you! I know I should of checked on you when you would fled the classroom." he stood up and grabbed one of her hands. "Come back to me.." he didn't fully aknowledge what came out of her mouth. He didn't quite hear the word crush until he stopped to think about it. He realized that she didn't hate him. She was trying to hang out with him and that kiss on the cheek was supposed to be sign. And all those times she had trouble talking to him was a result of her crush on him.

She pulled away, pushing him back into darkness. Her eyes didn't blink and only stared at him as she would come closer and closer to him.

He fell onto his back. Adrien couldn't do anything, but watch his friend move closer and closer to him. "Please.."

She smiled when she saw how much he seemed to care now. She hadn't even started yet and it made her a little sad that he wouldn't fight back. That bit of kindness would get at her slightly. She let a vein from her arm become something that looked like a straight line that shaped into a heart. She blew it towards, sending it to his mind, which was the weakest defense and she would be able to manipulate him into an illusion of a nightmare.

That mechanism that entered his mind sent him into to deep sleep. She vowed he'd be sorry. That he would never look at the light of day again ever again.

 **LBCNLBCN**

The blond walked into his mind, starting to dream. It was an illusion and what he didn't know was that he could control anything in a dream as long as his mind and body were strong enough to withstand everything Miss ForgetMeNot threw at him. So far the dream started out as never ending gray which seemed to go on for forever. _'This isn't too bad.'_

He spoke too soon when he had said that. His father was disappointed in him, demanding his miraculous and for him to join him. He wasn't what his father was talking about, but he was now in his room with his home in lock down mode. He wouldn't be able to escape as Chat Noir. There were security cameras everywhere. Except for his bathroom. That's where he could get privacy and that's where Plagg was.

He nervously looked up at his father.

"You are nothing to me and you will never be anything! Ever since you were born, you're the reason why your mother is gone!"

He quivered in fear. Guilt started to build up. Was it really his fault? What really made her go away forever that made both him and his father miserable?

"You will be locked in here to do nothing, but think what you've done." his father slammed the door, leaving him to hold himself.

He heard the door get lock on the outside. And with what seemed like a thousand locks.

 _Click..._

 _Click..._

 _Click..._

 _Click..._

 _Click..._


	5. Liar gets her Punishment

The mayor of Paris made a live broadcast to alert everyone of a new akuma. What was it? It, he meant who was they? The Collège Françoise Dupont or high school was surrounded by darkness. Almost as if it was covered by those butterflies Hawkmoth would send to a poor unfortunate soul to make their dreams come true after getting hurt over something as stupid as a measly crush.

More like nightmares with this recent akuma. Those rose vines were broken thanks to Kim. The students in the particular class now had to deal with flying eyeball bats and one legged animals that dragged their heads along as if they wanted them to get out. There just wasn't any safe area.

The only light they had were their phones. No wifi unfortunetly. Just flashlights. And shining their phone lights to these creatures, well, there were some horrified screams.

Lila seemed very pleased of the chaos. This could mean that there was no stopping this akuma and everyone that she lied to was now to follow her. "Come on, everyone. I can't do this on my own. Someone carry me out!" she said in the most distressed voice as possible.

Kim made his way towards her, trying not to let fear get to him. He could go where Adrien could of gone. And he did not want that. He picked up the girl in a bridal way manner and held her close to him. "Where to?"

"Somewhere we can be safe, cutie." she replied and gave Kim a kiss on the cheek.

Kim blushed. He loved someone else. This one was friendly. He shrugged his shoulders and carryied her out of the classroom, towards the main entrance of the school.

There was just enough light that they could see to guide them out of this horrible, haunted area.

But this akuma was not going to have it. She wasn't ever going to let any of them escape. She blocked the main entrance. "Who's next?"

Kim ran off with Lila in a different direction. Seeing Marinette like this was too much for him. He could feel how he was being stopped. As Kim was stopped by nothing, Lila was thrown to the side. She could of been severely injured. All she had were small cuts.

You're really going to help her? After what she did to me?!" she tilted her head once more. Her hand went to his neck and her eyes stared deep into his soul. "Don't tell me..are you scared?" she asked in a taunting manner.

He tried running away. Kim was screaming and thrashing around like a fish.

Her hands tightened around his neck.

A plastic grappling hook hit Miss ForgetMeNot. She took her horrifying gaze from Kim and placed it towards some superhero in the distance. Oh wait. This superhero wasn't of any threat to her. Just KnightOwl. She rolled her eyes and blasted a black orb at the principle who had dodged it luckily and went to hide in his office. What a cowardly move to do if he was a hero.

She wasn't going to let her secret get out that she was Ladybug quite yet. Or the whereabouts of the great Miraculous guardian. She floated just above the ground, making her way towards Lila who sat on her knees and rubbed her head.

"I-I'm sorry Marinette. I want to become friends with you and you can sit with Adrien!" she clasped her hands together as if she was praying for her words to work.

She lightened up slightly, which made the darkness of black turn to a gray and the outside just inches away. "Friends?" she couldn't help, but laugh at that word. All Lila had done was to hurt her and damage her relationship with her crush and her friends. One sorry was not enough to make her become normal. One sorry wouldn't be enough to end her reign.

The darkness blasted into black again. And with the existing light, Lila was seen getting up and running away.

Now she wondered where Ladybug and Chat Noir were to stop this monster. This was getting out of hand. This akuma was stronger than she was and no negative emotion was powerful enough to stop her unless she could reach out to Hawkmoth.

"Running away, Lila? So disappointed." Miss ForgetMeNot said. She pulled Lila back to her so that she could look at the fear Lila had. She pushed her down so Lila was on her knees. "You will find out what it's like when lies get you ignored. When everyone is against you." she tapped Lila's head with one bony finger.

Lila was still present in this world, but the people that would surround her would give her the illusion that she was now alone. She was a nobody and that caused her to break down into tears. No longer could she see this villain, but the laughter of this villain rang out through her ears and that was something she would never be able to unhear. But would that make Lila end her lying ways?


	6. Adrien Escapes and CatChat Noir arrives

_When Lila was all over this model, he was super uncomfortable. Most of the times, he felt like he was in love with her. Deep down, he truly wasn't in love with this liar._ _Though, after everything Lila had told him, his heart didn't know what it wanted._

 _What he loved was a girl. A girl who was a leader and protected everyone before herself. And he'd do anything for her. She had those bluebell eyes and dark hair with dark blue highlights. Whoever wrote that poem for him, he loved_ _would love no matter what._

 _Then again,_ _Adrien would have a memories of what Lila had said to him that made him want to ignore Marinette as if she was nothing._ _Or that she didn't exist to him._

 _A thing of jealousy grew on him, finding out from the liar that Marinette was dating Luka. Now that couldn't be true, was it? He kept questioning himself about her. He grew jealous that **his** princess was daring some chill guitar boy._ _To him, every girl's idea of a boyfriend._

 _Though, he was very sweet to her and took care of her and stuff._

 _His father would approve of Marinette more since she was a fashion designer, not some nobody that popped up out of the blue._

He held his head with his hands. Plagg was right. He needed to stop being so naive and know Marinette was telling the truth this whole time. He should of remembered that Lila lied about being a superhero descendant. It seemed thst now he realized who he truly loved.

"Adrien." his kwamii nudged him. When he didn't answer, Plagg pulled at his ear. "Listen go me. This is only a dream like akuma. She can't cause any actual harm other than to play on your fears!"

He looked at his kwamii. Could it be true? He sat on bed and thought of nothing else except of Marinette. He fell onto his back again. "How did you get into this dream?"

"We're connected, kid."

This nightmare dream had begun to fade. Fear was what allowed her to be this strong. At least his thoughts anyways.

He stood up and held his hand up with his ring. "Plagg, claws out!" his kwamii was pulled into the ring and it turned from a white to a black. Glowing light green covered his body to show how leather began to surround his body. He got himself his belt tail, baton, etc.

He stood as Chat Noir. _'Where's the akuma?'_ he thought to himself as he held his hand up in the air, yelling cataclysm. His hand touched the ground beneath him.

The ground had begun to crack and he was now free from that place. He needed to get her back no matter what.

He fell into the school, finding Miss ForgetMeNot in the classroom when he looked up the stairs.

And Lila, she was on her knees, sobbing.

What had happened since he was gone? He extended his baton, tripping her.

It only angered her. "Well, well, well. When did the kitty decide to drop in?" she said with a laugh.

"Since my princess is in danger." he replied.

She shot black orbs at him, only for him to twirl his baton and block them. "There is not danger. Although, now that you're here, just give me your miraculous."

"My miraculous? Not until M'Lady gets here." He used his night vision to get out the building. He extended his stick to the roof of the school and waited for her there.

She wasn't going to go after him just yet. These people in this school needed to pay. She held her hand up, sending them to hit the wall and cower beneath her. "You prove not to be true friends." she is in a low cold voice. "You can run all you want, but you will never get rid of me!" she closed her hand, having darkness engulf them all and sent to a place where Adrien was.

Then, something felt off. She couldn't feel Adrien's presence. He had escaped. For a moment, that angered her. "No matter."

Like a person shooting out of a canon, she shot out of the school, showing Paris their new villain.

People ran and screamed in panic, not wanting to mess with her. Her power wasn't all too strong because the effects didn't last very long to keep everyone in fear. The illusion would go away if she was several hundred feet away.

She had the capability to kill if she wanted to, but seeing them suffer made her just as happy. She sent out bits of darkness all around Paris, to stop them and even make them suffer too. Even if they had done nothing wrong to her. "You won't last in this world, kitty."


	7. The Queen Returns

Chloe backed away from seeing the sight of Marinette's form. It made her upset. She was gonna kill that Lila for doing this to her friend who helped her build a bond to be closer with her mother. It wasn't like Marinette was her best friend, but they had given each other a chance after seeing Adrien change. She had nearly tripped out of her room to see if she'd get her Miraculous and defeat her. She would be of help of Chat Noir and Ladybug. The Ladyblog had no sights of neither if the heroes. She began to panic.

She needed to yell at Adrien or Lila. Whoever got her akumatized and wasn't there for her. She had regrets that she wasn't there for Mari today. But would apologize later. There was no time right now. She ran to her elegant balcony and turned on her bee alert thingy. Call of the bee of whatever. She searched far and wide for any sights of the heroes.

"Hello Queen Bee." an unfamiliar voice said.

She looked around with a confused look. "Who's there?" she held up a plant as her weapon, but it broke as it fell out of her hands and fell towards the ground.

"Down here."

She peeked down. "Who are you? And why are you so short and old?"

There stood Master Fu, guardian of all Miraculous. He was in his typical attire, wearing a tropical red short sleeved shirt with white Hawaiian flowers as the patterns all over his shirt. Also on him was flip flops and dark sand like colored khakis. The old man chuckled. Meeting Chloe, she treated anyone else whom she didn't know like dirt. This time seemed differes. He whispered to Wayzz to bring up the box of the Bee Miraculous to her. "Please don't tell anyone of this encounter, Queen Bee. Ladybug would be proud of you."

"Ladybug? Where is she? Is she okay?" she asked in a worried tone.

He hesitated to answer.

 **LBCNLBCN**

 _Master Fu had been meditating. Maybe he could find peace. For a while now, he hadn't checked up on Mari and Adrien for a while now. He simply had been relaxing for a while with no thoughts in mind._

 _"Master! Master!" he heard the turtle kwamii said. Usually things weren't as bad. That was until now. He opened one eye to look at Wayzz who had a very worried face. "The Ladybug Miraculous! Tikki has been de-activated."_

 _"How do you know?"_

 _"I sensed a slight force of sadness with her. She has been sending out these invisible rays of sound as for danger. Danger in meaning her holder is akumatized." he was as distressed as Fu was. "Now who will de-evilize the akuma_

 _He set a hand under his chin to think for a brief moment. He didn't know the identities of who Rena Rouge of Carapace was. Only Wayzz knew the identity of Carapace and getting his miraculous to another person was a difficult task. This was going to take to some revealing to do and a bit of studies. They would need as much help as possible. "We will deliver the bee miraculous to Chloe and figure out what other miraculouses could be of use to any of Marinette's trusted friends."_

 _Wayzz nodded. This plan was good. He hoped._

 **LBCNLBCN**

"Something happened to her. I am unable to explain what happened. Please do understand."

Chloe opened the hexagon box which held the bee comb. Out flew Pollen who was very happy to see her favorite holder. So far, she had changed in a good way that made her heart melt. She couldn't stop bragging to the other kwamis the good use put to her's. "Hello, my queen." the little bee kwami spoke and gave Chloe a radiant smile.

"Pollen, bug on!" her transformation had begun starting with her hair having one black stripe down the middle of her hair and her mask for last. "Where to next?"

"Chat Noir should be with you very soon. Follow him around. Tell him that Ladybug will not be joining you guys today." he walked away from her. Perhaps he could deliver the Fox and Turtle Miraculous with a little help of Wayzz.

Queen Bee just waited at her balcony to see if there would be any sight of Chat Noir. "I'll make you proud, Ladybug.."


	8. Cat and Bee

**New heroes are to come in this one. Of canon characters with possible miraculouses that could fit. I got this idea from a post I saw on some social medias that I use. For the next few chapters, I will be having new heroes arise while Miss ForgetMeNot will still be reeking havoc. Love you all!**

 **LBCN**

Miss ForgetMeNot stood in front of the Eiffel Tower with a smug look spread across her face. She was pleased that everything was going as she wanted it to. Everyone would know her name and treat her with respect. She had Chat Noir wrapped around her finger. The same to the other heroes.

She understood Queen Bee was a threat. She would flick her off like a fly and send her flying. What she didn't know was that Master Fu was planning something.

What could that possibly be? She didn't think anything of it.

It also pleased her how much of a threat she was. Police officers surrounded her.

"You're all pathetic fools!" she sent them flying away with a flick of her wrist. "This is too easy." she said to herself.

She then began to make something for herself. It was as if she was making a nest to hide from, but not cowardly. She had a black whisp surround her, almost like a cocoon and slipped inside.

And the officers weren't hurt too bad, but they had felt a chill of the loss of hope through their minds. Were their sweethearts coming or what?

 **LBCNLBCN**

Queen Bee was distressed. Still knowing the news which had haunted her mind for a while now. She remained in hiding, waiting for Chat Noir or that fox and turtle pop up, but there wasn't any sign of them. She had begun to worry and she began to have regrets go through her mind.

"Why couldn't Adrikins just believe you?" she referred 'you' as Marinette. She knew Marinette wouldn't lie. She was too much of an honest person. She also knew she should of provided a seat near Adrien. As much as she loved him, she knew that Marinette was meant for him and soon would be finding interest in someone else.

Maybe that shy boy Nathanial? Or perhaps love wasn't exactly in her time yet?

"Hello Chl- Queen Bee."

His voice startled her, knocking her out of her thoughts. She would have nearly hit him, but didn't. "Chat Noir." she greeted. She was trying to be polite, but found that difficult.

She was taken aback. That Dupain-Cheng girl had really helped her be nice. It wasn't as if the bluenette shoved the fact she had won designing contests, but she was a good sport and tried to care for everyone. Almost like Adrien, Marinette would try to see the good in everyone. At least Marinette tried to change for the better.

"Ladybug won't be joining us.." Queen Bee said in a sad voice.

"Bugaboo is always here. She.."

She put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, but we're going to have to do this without her."

His cat ears lowered. No. No. no no no no no no no. NO! She couldn't be gone. She was their leader. She..she didn't treat him like a sidekick...

He fell onto his knees.

"We can do this!" She tried to say with enthusiasm.

He looked up as her. "Then we'll get M'Lady back?.."

"I promise." Queen Bee was very unsure if she could get Ladybug back. She had to wonder how they were going to get Ladybug

Both Cat and Bee made their way to where darkness had spread. They didn't think of a plan exactly. Other than to go right in and attack like idiots.

They gave their best shots, spinning away at the darkness and getting the officers to safe places. They had to be fast since their were so many.

As soon as everyone was safe, they waited for her.

"Princess? Please come out of there!"

The darkness around her slipped away from her, revealing her horrifying self. "Someone said my name." she'd say in her normal voice. Someone...Adrien and Chat Noir cared about her. So did Chloe. She needed to remember that. Another side of her pushed her regular self aside. "You really thought I'd come back for you, minou?"

 _'Minou...'_ where had he heard that from? Definitely not Marinette. Although, hearing it out of someone else's voice, that being Miss ForgetMeNot felt familiar. "A little Chat Noir should do the trick!" he ran at her, propelling himself up with his baton and striking at her.

The villain caught the baton and held it close to her, showing him that there was no more Marinette. "I have to say, you are such a flirtatious cat, but I'm not letting you take away my power." she smiled creepily. One of her cold hands caressed his cheek.

He was disturbed and backed away from her. He needed Master Fu to help. He and the bee retreated from her.

 _'Don't worry, Hawkmoth. I won't be harming your son, but I'll be harming Lila and my so called friends. Adding on to my list are any heroes that come my way. You'll have all the Miraculous power you'll ever want.'_ she had said telepathically in her mind. This form of her's was making her forget who she was and what kind of role model she was for the people of Paris.

To his dismay, Hawkmoth couldn't see what Adrien's biggest fear was.

And the power of Hawkmoth was corrupting her, which could destroy her. There was no control over that except the power of love.


	9. Luka cares for Marinette

Marinette's classmates ran outside. It took them long enough for them to realize what kind of friends they were. Stupid. There was going to be no forgiveness for them. They realized how they took the word of a girl they barely knew and never checked their sources. Alya especially.

She should of been there for her when Marinette would cry all alone in the bathrooms. Did she? No. She didn't. It was really cruel how she had come to trusting her best friend. And turning her into this monster.

Lila was almost bad as Chloe, but worse. Lying and having **everyone** turn against her.

Again, they all felt guilty, never really wanting to hurt her. It wasn't their intention to hurt her. Now it didn't matter and they all knew that this wasn't going to be the end of her. So far, other than Scarlet Moth and whoever was behind his power was the most strongest akuma ever. They saw how she fought with only a flick of her wrist. How could they even prove themselves? By what? Sacrificing her to the great Miss ForgetMeNot? Probably the most messed up thing to do, but what other choice did they have?

And the recent news that there had been very few sightings of Ladybug or Chat Noir, but sightings of Queen Bee.

Lila on the other hand, was sitting on the ground with a sad sigh that her Adrien was gone. Her boyfriend Adrien, would soon find out the truth. That being how she cheated him into dating her. She had him fall right into her clutches and proved to him she was far more prettier than Ladybug. She'd lied about helping everyone where she used to live. She had practically pretended to have the qualities of Ladybug, but she truly didn't. Her lies had begun unraveling and she was still in that state that everyone was ignoring her and treating her as if she was never there.

She attempted to reach out to Rose who backed away from her.

Despite of Rose's kind nature, she couldn't help, but stay away from her and watch her suffer. Even Rose would suffer herself and she knew that. She had already gotten hurt, herself. No physical injuries were on her, but guilt grew on her. "You deserve this!"

Queen Bee landed in the school, holding Luka and Chat Noir who held Kagami. So far the only people who could fix this were Chloe/Queen Bee, Kagami, or Luka.

Each had different views of what they thought of Lila.

Especially Luka. He had been far more concerned about her than anyone else. He had remembered those times where she'd be at his home in tears. He would hold her every time she was sad. He loved holding her and comforting her with a gentle strum of his guitar. Having Marinette calm down and tell him everything, he wanted to do something, but every time he would speak up, he understood how everyone of her friends would deny his every word. He could also sense that Lila was lying. No. Not sense. He could just look at her and immeaditly tell she wasn't a good person. Every time he'd confront her, she'd play the victim and fall into the arms of Adrien.

Although Marinette had a crush on this Adrien guy, he couldn't help, but wonder _'What kind of idiot would break her heart like this and claim love for a complete stranger?'_ He stood up straight as Queen Bee set her down. "Thank you." he said kindly to her. He also gave a disapproving look to his sister Juleka. Luka was disappointed her.

Kagami was set down on her feet. Those times she didn't help Marinette, she was always supporting Adrien. She noticed how his behavior changed to something she didn't even know. She had stopped talking to Adrien and checked in with the girl he thought he was going for. Not Lila. Unlike Lila, Marinette put everyone first before herself. She noticed how she put them all out of danger and put herself in danger. Almost like Ladybug.

There were an awful lot of similarities between the two.

Chat Noir knew how much he had changed. He was so sorry, but now he needed to prove himself he loved this girl over Lila. He finally understood why no liked her. Those people being Chloe, Kagami, and Luka. He needed to beg for forgiveness. There was probably going to be no forgiveness towards him.

The Queen had punched Chat's shoulder.

"Ow!" he said out loud.

"You have no idea how much all of you hurt her. You didn't even consider how much hurt she was in. How us three had to make sure she felt like she was believed in. You all treated her like sh*t while Llia was around." Luka crossed his arms. He wasn't about to forgive anyone else unless they actually meant it. He wouldn't even believe his own sister who he knew felt guilty too. "Most of you knew her for years. Why would Marinette lie to her friends? She's not the type of person who would do that." he wasn't one who said much, but awfully cared about her so much that he would be lying awake at night, wondering if he should go to her home and play some video games with her.

"I'm sorry.." Alya said. She looked down. "You're right and I regret not being there for my girl."

"Is that honestly you can say?" Kagami spoke up. She kept her posture up straight and tall. "Especially you, Chat Noir. A little sorry doesn't work at this point. No matter how many times you say sorry to her, the word will be useless."

There was silence amongst all on on them.

 **LBCNLBCN**

 _Marinette knocked at the door of where Juleka and Luka lived. She fought back the will to cry when Anarka Couffaine, Juleka and Luk's mother, answered the door. She told Anarka that she wanted to see if Luka was around for her and him to talk. The bluentte attempted to also not have her voice shake while being in front of another adult._

 _With her own parents, they had comforted her when they heard the news from their daughter that her crush was dating someone else. Her father was angry and he couldn't just stand there and watch is daughter cry herself to sleep every night. She had pretended to be okay. The constant lies that Lila told her classmates made her not want to go to school anymore._

 _Other than Chloe, no one else would miss her._

 _"He's up in his room." Anarka replied. She moved aside, allowing Marinette to go up to his room._

 _She held her bag close to her chest and looked down. She felt she had no one else. Luka was there for her at least. She could of gotten his phone number to tell him that she was coming over, but he didn't really like those sort of things and focused on his music._

 _Marinette seemed distressed as it was. There hadnt been any akuma after her yet. She gently knocked on the door, only find that the door was already open. "Luka?.." she said with a soft voice._

 _She heard the gentle strum of his guitar. How it would stop when she entered his room. She enjoyed that sound, making her way towards him and sit next to him. She had set her things at the end of his bed._

 _"What's wrong, Marinette?" he asked her as he set his guitar to the side. He could see how she was shaking and close to crying. "Let it out." he said gently._

 _She burst into tears. She had been destroyed by that Lila. The fact that she saw Adrien and Lila flirt, kiss, and have those long hugs she always wanted made her heart break._

 _Tikki had tried to remind Marinette that she had to think positive so that an akuma wouldn't go after her. She understood that Marinette needed human contact. Someone that was good at comforting. A person who believed in Marinette and thought that she was great._

 _"It's this girl name Lila Rossi.." she started off. "She's been telling lies about me..turning all my friends against me.." she covered her face._

 _He pulled her into his chest. "How long has this been going on?"_

 _"A month.." she said. It wasn't that she was only distressed about that, but Chloe hadn't really helped her._

 _Sure Chloe had b*ch slapped Llia's cheek, only to get herself a detention, but get out of it with a call to her father. She learned from Marinette that Lila kissed her best friend._

 _Lila was moved near Adrien while Marinette was moved to the back again._

 _She sobbed into him and he held her close. "I'm sorry.." was all her could say. He didn't like seeing her hurt like this. He also had a feeling that this Lila girl manipulated Adrien into being with her. So far what he knew of this model, he wouldn't just pick everyone._

 _Adrien Agreste. The boy who could have anyone he wanted just by his looks._

 _Marinette had a kind heart._

 _Her being herself made him happy._

 _Not that he was really interested into the news really, he checked up of who Lila Rossi was. There wasn't any record of her except for the Ladyblog. Supposedly, that liar and Ladybug were best friends. Last time he checked, Marinette and Ladybug were best friends. He couldn't believe this Lila girl. He didn't like to get into conflicts either. Luka rubbed her back gently with one hand and grabbed a light blue box of tissues to give to her. "I believe you, Marinette." he set a hand of his under his chin to have her look up at him. With his other hand, he cleared away her tears with his fingers. "Don't loose hope. At least for me, okay?."_

 _She nodded and grabbed a tissue from the tissue box. "Thanks.." she muttered. She meant it. The bluenette gave him a small smile._

 _"There's the Marinette I know." he said gently. He smiled back too. "You can come over whenever you want, princess." he didn't know that was the nickname Chat Noir called her._

 _But the reason why he thought if her as a princess was because how brave she was. He was awed by her. And he would do anything for her. Even if he had to sacrifice his life in order for her to live._

 _During that time, Chat had called her some very bad names. As being Ladybug, she kind of set him aside. She wasn't going to intentionally hurt him. That's not what kind of person she was anyways._

 _"Thank you." she couldn't help, but place a kiss on his cheek like she had done with him after the events of Frozer. Marinette pulled out a small box of macaroons and offered a few to him._

 _He took one. "Did you cook this?"_

 _"Yeah..sorry if it's bad."_

 _He took a bite of it. "This is excellent. Don't put yourself down like that." he let go of her._

 _And she left that box of macaroons on his bed, picked up her things, waved at him and was on her way._

 _During that whole time, Chat Noir had been watching. How come Marinette didn't go to him when she was sad? He hadn't heard anything the two said. His stomach growled when he saw those small bakery treats._

 _Lila was a very nice girl. He understood how she just wanted everything. "She doesn't lie." he mumbled to himself. Neither does Marinette. He shook his head as he recalled all of his nice memories he had with Marinette. Was he really going to go for Lila instead of a girl that literally helped him hide from the public? Someone who helped him see the movies of where his mother starred? He sighed and looked back to see Marinette walking out the boat. He didn't have time to spend with her. He needed to get on with his duties as hero. And currently that duty was patrol. He went on his way._

 **Thanks for reading!**


	10. Fear or Love?

**Usually the italicized words or paragraphs are brief memories. During the last chapter before that memory thingy, was Adrien's realization that he messed up. Thank you so much for the reviews, especially** _Universal Entities_

 **I apologize that this chapter is so short. I got writer's block. Plus, finals are coming up.**

 **LBCN**

She shook her head slightly. She had power. She had it all. Miss ForgetMeNot wasn't exactly happy with the attempts she had made to destroy the lives of her classmates.

So what if they feared her? Love wasn't exactly on her side. Was it better to be feared as a villain or be loved like a superhero? She sighed softly. What's the matter with her? Why is she feeling so hesitant about hurting them.

Another side of her pushed the hesitancy aside. She flew up lightly. It was time for her make herself her own empire. She raised one arm in the air as if to touch the clouds. She swirled her finger slightly to created a swirl of darkness. There was no need for protection. She was unstoppable.

The Eiffel Tower would become her hideout or home. She smiled and tilted her head to look down at the citizens of Paris. "Don't be scared, lovelies. This is my domain and you are all under my protection." she put her arms out in front of her, sending darkness to swallow them up and bring them to their worst of fears or nightmares. It was quiet. She didn't have to hear them screaming in fear, which was annoying.

The only way to shut them up was to send them where Adrien had been sent.

She was still quite angry that he managed to escape and she didn't understand why Hawkmoth got so upset that this particular boy. She shrugged her shoulders, putting that to the side. She went to go find Adrien or Lila again.

 **LBCNLBCN**

"We didn't mean to hurt her." Kim said.

"You didn't mean t hurt her? Look what your actions have done!" Luka calmed himself down. "We're all in danger because of all of you."

"Ladybug isn't coming to save any of us." Queen Bee said in despair. She owed it to Ladybug and Marinette to save the day. To show herself worthy.

Their classmates seemed quiet at first, but seeing the sadness Chat Noir had made it clear to them that they did truly hurt both of them.


	11. Sass and Longg

Luka and Kagami were pulled aside as Queen Bee kept talking about how rude everyone was and how they should treat Lila for all she had done.

Chat Noir had his head low.

Master Fu put his hands together and bowed before Luka and Kagami. "You have been chosen to receive a Miraculous that you can keep until you both grow old. Like Ladybug and Chat Noir. You deem yourselves worthy."

"Who are you?" Kagami asked. She assumed that this man was crazy.

He simply had his arms behind his back. He gave them both a cheeky smile. "Hawkmoth is getting stronger. Or he ensures that these villains he comes up with are getting stronger with more stronger negative emotions. Please, will you help?"

Luka had a small smile on his face. "Anything for Marinette if it means I get to help her."

"I'm also in."

"You cannot tell anyone of this encounter. Your kwamis will explain everything to the both of you." he handed them both a hexagon shaped box that contained a certain type of jewelry that they would have to wear at all times. He slipped out the school as he finished that. "I think I will be able to help these young heroes, Wayzz." like an old man, he walked back as if he was really frail.

Back to Luka and Kagami, this seemed too good to be true. They looked at each other. At the same time, they both opened their given boxes to only cover their eyes as a dark red and turquoise colored flashed before them. Out flew was a snake and a dinosaur?

The snake had a cobra like head, though the kwamii didn't look as crazy as the dinosaur. Unlike like an actual snake, this kwamii had arms and legs and was supposedly now some sort of ancient lizard. His scales were green and he had golden pierce eyes. "Hello Luka and the chosen for Longg. My name is Sass. It pleases me so well that the guardian has chosen a new master for the miraculous that holds my power!"

Longg nudged Sass to keep quiet. The akuma or anyone else such as Chat Noir and Queen Bee could hear. "Miss Kagami, it is a pleasure to meet. you." Longg bowed before this great fencer fighter. "I have heard so much about you. The weapon you will have is something of your liking." Longg smiled. She could tell how people thought of her as a dinosaur kwamii.

Like Sass, she also had a long trailing tail and scales. Her tail was covered with semi-sharp spikes. The spikes were also around her head that trailed down to her back towards to where her tail was. Black covered her spikes. And she was a dark red. "As you can see, I'm a dragon kwami." she spun around slightly to reveal her black and red wings.

Kagami placed her hands in front of her to hold Longg. "You little things are behind this whole thing?"

"Kwamiis." Longg corrected. She declined the offer to sit on Kagami's hands. "All you have to say to activate my power is 'Longg, wings spread', but not right now. I have to explain your special powers. Only Ladybug alone can purify an akuma. Your special power is called 'Blaze'. You can only use it when it's an emergency. This power can only be used once. You have one chance and then after that, you will have five minutes before you de-transform." Longg gave her chosen the miraculous jewelry.

It was a black stringed necklace with a dark purple jewel to hang from it.

She placed the necklace in herself and looked down at it. "What does this blaze power do?"

"It surrounds any villain in a circle of fire. They can't escape except for flying. If in the air, that's a different story. Flying away from the fire onky causes a fire tornado to happen. Which sucks the villain in and leaves them injured. You can easily take whatever is corrupted. Good luck, Kagami."

"That's a lot to take in." Luka scratched the back of his head. "I'm not sure if I'm cut out for this."

Sass set a small arm on Luka's cheek. "Wang Fu wouldn't choose you just to choose you. You have to trust yourself and me." he paused for a moment. "Your power is very similar to Longg. Though, you have something else to say. It is 'Sass, slither on'. Your weapon is a harp. I know a harp isn't as epic as a sword."

"Actually, that's a very interesting choice of instruments. I play the guitar."

"Then it won't be hard for you to learn to play it. The melodies that come from it can attack directly, you can block with the correct amount of notes. Your special power is called 'Strike'. What this power called Strike while you call it out is that you play a certain number of notes and it puts anyone to sleep for a few minutes. Are you ready, my fair one?"

Luka put on the bangle from the box and put it on his wrist. A bangle was a rigid bracelet or anklet. It would of worked for both.

Both Luka and Kagami nodded. They both called out to their kwamiis of this new transformation at same time.

"Longg, Wings Spread!"

"Sass, Slither On!"

The bangle glowed a turquoise and Sass was pulled in.

The same happened with Longg, but the necklace glowed a dark red.

A long mask appeared on Kagami's face with a hand that passed through her hand. The mask was pointed at the ends and resembled wings of a dragon. The red magic surrounded her body, revealing a dragon scaled like skin tight suit. The black and red swirled around above her chest to show a golden swirl. Around her feet were metal shoes that matched her outfit. And the purple jeweled necklace had turned to a silver. The black stringed necklace remained that color.

As the sowrd appeared in her hands, she twirled around with the sword up high and held a pose.

Luka's hair was covered as the turquoise magic surrounded him. Like Hawkmoth, his mask covered his whole face except for his nose and mouth. His body was covered with a dark green suit that had a tail appear to be his snake like self. He held the harp besides him and did a cool pose.


	12. Where's Ladybug?

Luka and Kagami didn't bother to look at themselves when their transformations were complete. They went to join Chat Noir and Queen Bee who were shocked to see them both.

"New recruits? What about Rena Rogue and Carapace?" Chat questioned. It's not that he hated these new heroes, but wanted to talk to other heroes who knew Ladybug well. He looked down. What had he done? He tore the relationship he had with both Marinette and Ladybug. He needed to find Master Fu and give his miraculous up. He felt he didn't deserve it. "Nevermind." he shook his head. S"ee you guys later." he used his baton to get out of the school building.

Queen Bee had her hands on her hips. "Did-" she shook her head. "Who are you?"

"Cobra." Luka answered.

"Wyvern." Kagami had said after Luka's response.

The other students that stood around looked at them in awe. Including Alya and Nino. They couldn't ask for better heroes. Let alone them not being included.

The three heroes stood their in silence. Did they seriously need to tell all of them again that Marinette was akumatized? No.

Juleka felt ashamed. She only believed what Lila said because everyone else believed her. Now, she wanted to cry. She remembered how she would tell Lila that Marinette wasn't her friend. Right in front of Marinette, she had deleted her phone number off her phone.

Queen Bee, Wyvern, and Cobra jumped out of the school at the same time, landing on top of the school roof.

That bit of darkness was zooming towards them.

Cobra picked at the strings of the harp gently, sending the darkness away.

Miss ForgetMeNot looked at them with a cold stare. "Oh look at that. A couple heroes have joined you, Queen Bee. Very clever of you to gather them. Unfortunately, they are no match for me." she cast an black orb that appeared in her hand and shot at all of them.

They jumped out of the way and had begun to attack at different angles.

She flicked Cobra aside, causing him to loose his harp in the process. He listened to where the harp was and simply retrieved it. He sneakily stalked the ground and saw her back was towards him.

Wyvern pulled the black bladed sword from her left side and held it with her right hand. She blocked every attack or sent that back at the enemy.

Queen Bee closed her eyes. "This is for you Ladybug." she jumped on the villain, causing both of them to fall on the ground.

"You shouldn't have done that, you pathetic bug!" the villain sent the Queen away, off into the school building where the students gasp.

Queen Bee wasn't about to give up. She wasn't going to give up on the girl who helped her get closer to her mother. Who helped her see that just because of who her mother was, that didn't mean she had to act like her. She swung her weapon around, getting herself out of the school. She threw her weapon at her, able to cause hurt to spread through the villain.

Cobra strummed a gentle melody. "Come back to us, Marinette!"

Miss ForgetMeNot was distracted by that melody. So soothing. She couldn't hurt them. No..she had to. They were trying to take away her power! She slipped past them and entered the school. "Are you ready for round two?"

Before they had a chance to run away, she swirled her finger down at them. "I'll be humiliating all of you." she sent them all somewhere. Somewhere similar like where Adrien had gone. She wasn't gonna go in there. She was going to let her powers do everything.

After all, fear got to the point.

She looked back at the three heroes. "You three. If you want Ladybug back, stay away from me."

"Where is she?" Queen Bee demanded. Her weapon wrapped around her waist.

"Somewhere." she replied. "Stay out of this." she bolted away from them all. Now, she could get her revenge on them.

 **LBCNLBCN**

Chat Noir had de-transformed to become his civilian self. "I need to give my Miraculous.."

"Kid, wait! This isn't your fault."

"I hurt Marinette." he said briefly. He made his way towards where he thought Wang Fu was, only to bump into him. Adrien immediately apologized and put his hands together to bow before him and also help him up.

"Chat Noir." he greeted. He held his cane and awaited for Adrien to say something. "I can sense you are upset." he gestured for Adrien to follow him. "Come. Sit with me and enjoy some tea."

Adrien followed.

Master Fu slid open the sliding door of his home and led Adrien to sit down. He turned away from him to put a kettle on the stove filled with cold water. He turned on the stove. "Tell me your relationship with Ladybug."

He sat down on a pillow. "I broke it. I believed Lila over Ladybug. I know I'm a fool for believing a complete stranger over the one I love."

"Why did you go for this Lila?"

"Since Ladybug wasn't accepting my feelings. Lila gave me attention. She told me to stop pursuing Ladybug. I guess I did and I just fell for her and wanted to protect her."

"Hm." Fu thought for a moment.

"He wants to give up on his Miraculous." Plagg said with worry.

"I don't think he should. Everyone deserves a second chance. This isn't your fault." Fu poured himself and Adrien a cup of herbal tea.

Adrien thanked him and took a sip of the hot tea. He felt like a weight lifted off of him.

"I want you to close your eyes."

He did so.

Fu gave Plagg some cheese so he wouldn't whine or complain.

"I chose you for Chat Noir because of what kind of person you are. I sense an untapped fire that burns in your mind when you fight for Ladybug or Marinette. I want you to use that. Fight for her. She may come back." he hoped his words would get through this model boy. He set his cup of tea on the floor in front of the pillow he sat on.

"What if she doesn't listen?"

"Do not doubt yourself, young hero. Everyone learns something."

He nodded and kept a sad look on his face. "How do I show Marinette that I care for her so much?"

"You'll know what to do, Chat Noir. Now go and be on your way. Help Queen Bee and the new heroes that will help you."

Arien took a deep breath. He didn't mean for any of this to happen and now he had to get Marinette and his Lady back. He stood up and closed his hands into fists. "Plagg, claws out!"

"Waiiiit! My chee- woahhhh!" the black cat kwamii was sucked into the white ring, which turned black when Plagg was pulled into the void.

The transformation completed in a span of ten seconds.

Chat Noir smiled and jumped out on top of the roof tops to find her and to bring her back.

 **LBCN**

 **So you guys were right. That chapter came from a different story that I have uploaded. Probably for the story of Miraculous Magic. I was in a really sad state yesterday. Forgive me. Nyeh! Thanks for the suggestions and stuff! :)**


	13. Punishment for Everyone

**I don't speak spanish, so I had someone translate that one review. This story isn't in first person. I appreciate the review.** **Thank you to all of the rest of you that typed up a review.** **Also, this is just fanfiction. It's not like it's going to happen in the actual show. Thank you again, _Universal Entities._** **I hope everyone had a nice holiday.**

 **Forgive me for this late chapter.**

 **Side note: Some of my other stories are being discontinued due to season 2. I had made up names for the turtle and peacock miraculous before the official names even came out. One might be re-written.**

 **LBCN**

"Master, you should consider-"

"Consider giving Rena Rouge and Carapace their miraculous? No. Chat Noir, Queen Bee, and the others should be fine. I suppose I could put myself out there." Fu said, having a hand under his chin.

"I really think you shouldn't. You-"

He cut Wayzz off again. "What do you see in Carapace where he does deserve his miraculous?"

"You sent Chat Noir on his way to renew himself and declare his love for Ladybug. This is Ladybug's friend. He should be given a chance too."

"Let us see if our heroes need any help." Fu continued to sip his tea and sat there with his eyes closed.

 **LBCNLBCN**

Now that Lila and the rest of her classmates all sat in oblivion alone, the villain isolated all of them from each other.

Bits of darkness popped up like a volcano and spread across their feet and body.

How she loved their fears. They deserve this. They made her like this! She clenched her fists, making her way towards Alya.

 _'Girl, do you have any evidence to prove Lila's lying?'_

Those goddamn words were buried deep into her mind. She knew what she saw and heard. Marinette was their friend for the longest time and no one believed her. She pushed that thought away again and shot a black orb at Alya, causing her to fall back against nothing.

The brunette had fear twinkling in her eyes. She clasped her hands together. "Please, Mari. I didn't mean to-"

"You didn't mean to?" she tilted her head until a crack was heard. She opened her other hand, which held a glowing white orb. "I lied to you when I said these marks came from tripping." she pointed to her skin. There was nothing there. She pulled the brunette into Marinette's own memories. "You want to see the truth?" she taunted. Miss ForgetMeNot threw her to the ground. There wasn't any remorse in her at all.

Alya'a body stung as she slowly got up. She saw the way Marinette was pointing towards a moment where Lila was being rude to Marinette.

 _"You think Adrien could possibly like a b*tch like you?" Lila pinned Marinette against against the wall. She was sly like a fox. She enjoyed how Marinette was just quivering underneath her while she gave her all these insults._

 _No matter what Marinette would say or how she tried to show that Lila was targeting her, Lila would twist things up._

 _Like if the bluenette mentioned that Lila had hurt her, Lila would claim self defense and that Chloe sent Marinette after her._

 _"No one needs you, Marinette. Alya **will** forget all about you." she flipped her hair back and got off the the girl. She walked out the bathroom door, leaving Marinette to fall onto her knees and weep in her arms._

 _'Where was Alya when **she** needed her? Oh right, frolicking with some stranger.'_

After hearing the thoughts of Marinette and hearing her weep, she looked down. There was no way Marinette would forgive her now. These were countless times and these times could of been going in after school. She sat there in misery. She wanted her best friend back. She remembered some brief things that Marinette had done to meet Ladybug. Her idol. She rubbed her eyes. "I'm sorry.." she said.

"Sorry..?" Miss ForgetMeNot said slowly. She lifted Alya's chin with one of her cold fingers. "You can say sorry as many times as you want." she paused for a moment before continuing. "Your apology means nothing." she kicked Alya to the side.

She could only look up at her. "I will always believe you from now on!"

"You say that." she let out a terrifying cackle. Then she went to kick her again, only to be stopped by her a particular DJ who popped into her mind. With a snap on her fingers, Nino was dropped and landed on his back.

"Duude...that's scary." he said. He went to hug Alya as she hugged him back. "What happened to you, babe?" he asked in a worried voice.

"Marinette happened.."

He put himself in front of Alya to stand as her shield. "We're really sorry, Marinette! We want you to come back to us! We didn't mean to hurt you!"

She shook her head. "Marinette is never going to forgive anyone!" she swiped her hand down, causing the ground to rumble beneath them. "Say hello to the Misses." she watched them fall in. Their screams of needing help would only make her smile a creepy smile.

 _Marinette in her own thoughts didn't want to hurt them. Not like this. She couldn't stop herself and all she could do was succumb to the darkness that comforted her._

She didn't bother to see if they were still living. The villain made her way towards the other students, picking at them one by one.

Injuries were caused to these people. Physically and emotionally.

Where was their beloved Ladybug? She should have been here by now.

After destroying the minds of their classmates, she picked up Lila by her shirt.

"Adrien will hate you if you hurt me."

Miss ForgetMeNot muted her. "I have plans for you, Ms. Lila. If these new heroes can defeat me, you won't be hurt at all. Any weak attempt to escape my clutches will get you killed. Are you ready?"

Lila could only look at this being in fear. This akuma was so strong and she had no power over this one. She didn't want to die. And deep down, she knew Adrien never loved her in the first place. It was all for status and to make her feel good.

She held onto her with a tight grip, bringing her back to the material world. She set Lila down.

A black cloud of darkness began to cover the liar. It kept her bound there. She was tied there at a very dangerous height. For now, she could play the damsel in distress. This was some kind of game to her, but then again, her life was at stake here.

 **LBCNLBCN**

"We can't stand around here and let her torture them. We have to go after her!" Cobra said. He was already worried enough as it was. His sister was in oblivion, which he didn't want as her punishment.

"Cobra, plan first." Wyvern said. She put a hand on his shoulder to comfort him. "I know you are worried."

Queen Bee thought to herself. _'This akuma is like no other. How do we even find where the akuma is hiding?'_ She hadn't seen anything in particular that would lead to where the akuma was hiding. Unless they were in her earrings. Yes, her earrings! She began to concentrate on the characteristics of this villain. Last time she saw Miss ForgetMeNot, she didn't have her earrings on. That was off of the table.

"Hey guys."

"Where were you?" Queen Bee asked, crossing her arms at the sight of seeing Chat Noir. "You kind of left us to deal with the akuma."

"I want to fight for Marinette."

"What is she to you? Some kind of joke?"

"No! Not at all! She's a wonderful girl with great talent and a kind heart. I just want to pick her up in my arms and twirl my purr-incess around!" his cat ears lowered. "I haven't been the best lately because of Lila."

"Show this love through your actions, Chat Noir." Wyvern heard this before, but where? She didn't put a second thought into it. "Cobra, can you track where Miss ForgetMeNot is?"

"Gladly." he held up the small harp in his hands and strummed a gentle tune. His eyes were closed in the process. "She is at the Eiffel Tower." he replied quickly. He opened his eyes again, pointing to the dark clouds that surrounded the structure.

The heroes made their way to the structure with determination to get their friend back.


	14. Saviors?

_Whoever these heroes were, they wanted her back to her sweet and kind self. Maybe she could depend on Chloe and hang out with her when this was all over? Maybe if this Wyvern and Cobra knew she was Ladybug, they'd reveal themselves to her._

 _She held her legs up to her chest and watched how Miss ForgetMeNot would stand there, waiting to destroy **everything** in her path._

 _One way or another, they would figure out that she was Ladybug. Always away when Ladybug was present and present when Ladybug wasn't even there. Always there to help._

 _She knew what she was doing was wrong. She would just wait to see who would be there. Maybe Adrien? She placed her hands on her head. Why would he? He was just like Lila. A liar. She never should of fallen in love with him. Everything just hurt so much. She placed her hands over her head to have a tear fall from her face._

 **LBCNLBCN**

"We can't the akuma out so easily. I saw no place where there would contain an akuma." Queen Bee said as she had followed Cobra who was far ahead.

Cobra and Wyvern looked at each other in worry. They would stop too. The Effiel Tower in their sights.

And the cat, he looked down. What he done? This was something so regretful that he would never forget or forgive himself for letting this happen.

Queen Bee brainstormed some ideas. She thought about all of the love themed akumas to the one where a robot was akumatized. If she had only paid attention to class instead of envying Marinette. She set a hand under her chin to think. "True love can break any evil spell..." she trailed off.

"I think Queen Bee is on to something. Sure, I haven't been here for a long time, but love does seem to get through." Wyven set a hand on Q's shoulder. "Who do we need to look for to break her free of this akuma?"

"It used to be Adrien. That is until he started to date Lila."

Chat looked down. His best friend was talking about him as if he wasn't her best and first best friend. He knew what he had done wrong and this was starting to get to him. Marinette loved him. He should of seen the signs and all he did was take her stuttering and shy behavior as hate. "Maybe Luka.." he made sure to not have his voice break as he said that.

What pained Chat Noir the most was this entire situation. Sure he was still traumatized from the living nightmare, but that didn't mean guilt was dragging him down.

"Not just one person. If we all get together and show how much we care for her.." Q was quite unsure. She wished Ladybug was here. She was able to make a plan. Ladybug had her lucky charm and all would be good. "I think we should hold back from attacking her."

Wyvern nodded in agreement.

The four heroes took their separate ways.

 **Sorry for this late update. I've been busy with my grades and other personal stuff. Thanks for the support. heart heart heart.**


	15. The Search For Tikki

Chloe landed on her rather extended balcony of where she lived. She stood up and placed a hand on her hip. "Pollen, bug off."

The transformation dropped from her head to her feet within seconds. Pollen seemed so pleased. The last time she saw Chloe was almost a week. Seeing through Chloe's eyes, she saw the dangers of what was to come for them. This akuma was more dangerous than Hawkmoth himself. Or the times that all those villains came back and fought. Though, they were no match for the powerful duo of Ladybug and Cat Noir. She needed to get in contact with the other kwamis to try and reach out to Tikki or wherever she was. Plagg has to be concerned for her whereabouts.

"Hello, my queen." she said happily. Though, she was in deep thought of what to do next. How was she going to get away? The best thing to do when being around this particular user of the Miraculous was to tell the truth.

"What are we going to do?"

"I was going to go find Ladybug's kwamii."

"You can do that?"

Pollen nodded. "We kwamis are sensitive in the process of finding each other. I just need enough other kwamiis to help me reach out to her in someone way. Unfortunately, these things can fail. Like when a user has taken off their respected jewel. Please, Chloe, let me go and let me find Ladybug's kwami."

"Let me come with!" she clasped her hands together and had pleading eyes.

"You'll be at risk. I don't think Cobra and Wyvern would appreciate if you found out about their identity."

Chloe crossed her arms. "All of Paris knows me! They shouldn't be afraid of showing themselves!"

"Do you want to put everyone that you love in danger?!" Pollen yelled. The bee was all up in her face about it.

"I mean.."

"I understand you want to figure out who your idol is." she said calmly. "I'll let Ladybug's kwami know when the right time is for you to meet her."

Chloe nodded and looked down. She got carried away again! "What if Miss ForgetMeNot comes after me?"

"I have a feeling she won't. Stay safe, my queen." Pollen flew off to find Master Fu's home.

 **LBCNLBCN**

Wyvern and Cobra had left together. After all, they could trust each other.

"Sass, slither off."

"Longg, Wings lower."

Presumably, that's what both of them thought to say. They could be wrong, but never said anything about it to their kwamis. They would look at each other with confidence. Maybe their confidence would go too far to the point where they were like Ladybug and Chat Noir.

Sass and Longg took their leave to also stand by their chosen one. What may have seemed like an unlikely get together become something more than just a girl who could do fencing and a boy who was good with guitar.

"I am very pleased with you, Ms. Kagami." Longg would say and hold her little head with her hands.

Sass would not in agreement and nudge Luka gently.

Though the absence of Tikki startled them both. She typically was never late or even missed a fight. She was that leader that all kwamiis sort of looked up to. They were all in this together. Nooroo was gone with Hawkmoth. They couldn't afford to lose another one because of a power crazed villain.

Each of the kwamiis who had a specific holder couldn't speak of who their holder was. So it was difficult to say who was who. There was more than 2.2 million people here in Paris. Finding them would be almost impossible. The only clues the kwamiis really had was the news and how observant they were depending on the day.

Sass and Longg would not know very much due to being locked away in a special box where they would be fully charged and without the need of food since Master Fu provided them each with what they needed to eat.

"You must understand this is no easy task. We sense there is something wrong and we ask of your permission to leave for sometime and find Ladybug's kwamii." the dragon kwamii fumbled with his small claws. "We are so terribly sorry."

Luka gave Longg an understanding nod. "If it'll help us, then go."

Kagami kind of gave him an awkward look, but shook it off as Luka being Luka.

 **LBCNLBCN**

Chat Noir sighed as he saw Wyvern, Cobra, and Queen Bee leave. What had he become? His third best friend should have been the one he should have trusted. He mentally face palmed himself. why was he continuing to think about this? Was he really worthy of his Miraculous? Probably not.

The transformation held for just a little while longer before dropping.

"I could go after her all alone."

"Kid, that's a death wish right there." Plagg said. He didn't want his chosen to die.

"Then what do I do?"

The black cat kwamii faceplamed. "Have you not bothered to listen to Wyvern or Cobra?"

"I just.."

With his little paws, the kwamii grabbed his face as best as he could. "Get it together!" If he was the size of a regular cat, he would be slapping him, but that wasn't proper kwamii behavior as Master Fu put it. He backed away to see Adrien staring blankly at him. "From the day you first saw Ladybug, you proclaimed your love for her. Why did Lila seem like the better bi...girl to go with?"

"Marinette still hates me from the gum incident."

"Does she really? The times where she had a hard time speaking to you was not because she hated you."

"She has Luka."

"She probably went for Luka when you went for Lila."

He looked down, unsure of what to say next. He should have remembered that Lila lied to him about knowing Ladybug personally. "Plagg, please. I have to do this. I have to go after Marinette and get her to calm down." Without thinking about what the black cat kwamii said, Plagg was pulled into the ring and he became Chat Noir again. His cat ears lowered just a little bit, but rose up. _'I can save them both.'_


	16. Tikki is Found

Foolishly, Chat Noir went after Miss ForgetMeNot on his own. It was probably his own fault for doing this. Getting his princess akumatized. But to be honest it wasn't his entire fault at least. He didn't have to hear Plagg saying that he was right all along.

He would leap from roof top to roof top using his baton, making his way closer and closer to the Eiffel Tower.

Around there seemed nightmare like. Red smoke surrounded the tower, leaving the top covered in this. The bottom was open for anything to get caught in her net.

He was only meters away from there. Flashes of memories passed. He hurt her so much. He only paid attention to Lila because he felt bad for her. She was gone for so long. Away somewhere. Another part of him told him that wasn't true. That part of him told him there was something fishy about her. He needed to remember she lied about having a descendant who once had a Miraculous.

No one would tell themselves like that. Unless it was for attention.

He thought about his Lady. _"Nobody must know. Not even us."_

 **LBCNLBCN**

 _Lila snuggled against Adrien's arm. Her eyes were closed, enjoying the embrace. Finally she had a boyfriend. A popular boyfriend. She didn't truly love him. Only for his looks and what he had._

 _She was better than anyone else here. And_ _ **no one**_ _was going to take him away from her. As long as she could always get under his skin and manipulate him like a puppet. To her, she simply had him wrapped around her finger._

 _And that Chloe girl...she would have been a great contribution to joining her in bullying that bluenette to stay away from her Adrien, but she found that to be difficult._

 _She had everyone fooled._

 _"I only do it because that's what everyone wants to hear."_

 _Lila remembered the fear of what Marinette could lose when she said that. After all, they didn't know each other, how could she think she was a liar? She knew she was, but everyone else treated her differently. She was the queen of that school._

 _And that meant with everyone wrapped around her fingers, she could have any of them go bully Marinette for something that girl had supposedly done to herself. Like with the gum incident, which wasn't even real. She even got her boyfriend Adrien to give her a talk. It satisfied her to see that girl in tears. This was all a plan to get her akumatized. Then she could be saved by the great Ladybug and Chat Noir and be called a hero herself by saving Marinette. Oh, yeah totally. She and Ladybug were the best of friends. Yet she still hated her for humiliating her in front of Adrien Agreste._

She sat in tears. This was her moment to save this girl, but she had no Adrien or Chat Noir or Ladybug coming for her. She couldn't do anything. At least, she was out of her binds and not at her death quite yet. The only thing she could do was sit there, waiting to be killed or be tortured endlessly for this villain's own personal pleasure.

Miss ForgetMeNot lifted her chin with her cold, stone hand. "Don't be sad, my little one." she said. She had calmed down.

Though, red smoke surrounded just outside this tower, which caused Lila fear. She couldn't see past it and she was scared. She was looking up into those emotionless eyes. What had she done? It was just a little bit of fun for her. Now she was going to get it.

She laughed, slapping her face, leaving a red mark across her face. "It's time you learned a lesson." her eyes were sparkling up when she heard the squeal from the girl.

Only when she did that, she stopped herself from hitting the defenseless girl. This wasn't her. But the pain was just too much. She wanted to make her pay. Taking her life was not the way to go. She paused herself. "You know what?"

Lila was visibly shaking from the slap to her face. She didn't give any eye contact to this monster. All she would do was sit there and look at the ground in fear of what she would do next.

She held her head with a hand. "You're free."

The girl with brown looked up at her and couldn't believe her ears.

"Get out before I change my mind." she said while her gritting teeth.

Lila got up and ran out.

So there was a little bit of the Marinette she knew still in there. As long as she didn't provoke her anymore.

As she reached the outside of the smokey wall, she saw a familiar black figure jumping down from a building and saw them landing on the ground.

 **LBCNLBCN**

Longg, Sass, and Pollen met up with each other. They hadn't the slightest clue where Plagg was, but they guessed they could reach Tikki without him.

"When I wasss near the ssschool, I felt Tikki's aura nearby. We ssshould ssstart there." Sass flew just out of sight of child.

"Are you sure?" Longg asked. "I don't want us to be going there and having it end up as a lost cause."

"Then why don't we have ssssomeone go to Masster Fu." Sass said, looking at Pollen.

The bee kwami nodded and whizzed by, being mistaken for a large bee and something that needed to be caught, but at least she was too fast them. If a random human went up to her, she could sting em with her special powers..though the consequence would be permanent.

Longg and Sass did their best to stay out of sight. Reaching the school, they phased through the walls. They were careful to make sure no students were around.

Luckily there were none. They had all fleed away from the danger.

Sass showed Longg where the aura felt the strongest. "Every aura hasss a rhythm to it. Tikki's is excitement and bubbly.."

The dragon nodded, unsure of what to say. Though, he was going to be supportive of his fellow bro bro.

"Sshe isss through here.." he slithered himself into the door, which would make anyone scream if they saw him and most likely step on him. He kept going, finding the locker where Tikki was held.

She was in that hexagonal box and there was nothing either of them could do.


	17. A dumb decision

Wayzz watched Master Fu pace back and forth in his little home.

He was thinking. Having one of his hands brush against his chin every once in a while and his other arm behind his back. "Is it wise to have Rena and Carapace out again?" he asked out loud.

"I do believe Ms. Alya and Mr. Nino have known their evil ways. Perhaps we should take the leap of chance." the turtle kwamii tried to reason with the Master. The poor kwamii palmed himself as bubbles came out of his mouth. He could guess that his original holder knew what he was saying, but at the same time was very unsure.

Pollen, Sass, and Longg had returned from their long dangerous journey. They all had wary looks on their faces.

"What are you three doing away from your holders?" Fu asked. He was extremely worried that they had been seen by the public eye. Even he had forgotten that kwamiis couldn't be seen in pictures. "Hawkmoth could have seen you!"

"Well..." Longg began. He looked at the other two kwamiis. They kind of backed up a little, just looking at Longg and back to Fu. _'Guess I'll be saying what we found..'_ "Tikki is unavailable. Her holder put her aside and now she lives in the box."

"In the box?" Sass muttered.

"That is not good. It means a new Ladybug needs to be found. The problem is I do not trust anyone else to help me. Teenagers these days don't care to help elderly like myself." he stood in one area, going into deep thought.

The kwamiis awaited for his answer. They understood Marinette was basically the only person he had trusted other than Adrien. "I want you to bring the fox and turtle Miraculous to Alya and Nino." he took off his turtle bracelet, giving it to Pollen, who simply nodded. Wayzz was no longer with them since Fu had taken off his bracelet. "Good luck." he said to the remaining kwamiis.

 **LBCNLBCN**

With Cat Noir already making crazy decisions, there was no one else who was going to be able to help him while kwamiis were gone.

He saw a familiar girl running out of the Eiffel Tower, which he saw was surrounded by red smoke. Either that meant there was something wrong with Lila or this was a trap. He risked himself to walk towards the girl who had lied straight to his face with he guard up. "You escaped?"

She would just run up to him as if he were her knight in shining armor. "Oh my gosh! You came! My wish really did come true!"

He moved aside, as she would fall over and trip. The least he could do was offer her a hand. So he did. And to his surprise, she took it and backed off once she was on her feet.

"She just let me go with no reason." her arms crossed over her chest.

Once he had gotten a good look at her, he was shocked of the damage that had been done to her. A red hand mark across her face and deeps wounds from something he couldn't identify. "You should be running away now. This is-"

"She's not worth saving. I don't think there's any part left of her."

There was no way he was going to fall for that again. Or have the thought of any of the words Lila would say would be true. "Shut up." he said coldly. This cat hero was sick of this girl. Sick of being lied to. Sick of being used for his looks. He didn't need some pretty girl with an awful personality to tell him what he can and can't do.

Lila, she was taken aback. "How dare you!" she screeched at him. "Where's Ladybug, anyways? I thought she was your partner. Did she ditch you for that stupid turtle?" she sneered.

Chat could only ignore her. He knew his lady could never abandon him. And he felt it was his fault his lady was away too.

 **Sorry that this chapter is so short. Love you guys.**


	18. Miss ForgetMeNot vs Chat Noir

It seemed that Hawkmoth couldn't control this akuma this time, but he could feel her anger diminishing. _"Don't forget what you're fighting for."_ he roared at her. _"Get me Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculous!"_

Miss ForgetMeNot clearly became annoyed with Hawkmoth telling her what she could do. Right now, she could expose to him that she was Ladybug. She could easily grab Cat Noir's ring if he foolishly came alone. Anyways, her prey gone and this was another round of cat and mouse. Even that stupid boy Adrien managed to escape. She would have to get her revenge on him later. She wouldn't forget what Lila had done to her. What she had done to her friends and Adrien..."Your part of this deal will be done, Hawkmoth, but let's not rush getting them." she cleared the smoke to see outside the tower to see and leather clad hero run in. "Your pathetic plans never work. Let me do it my way." the outline of the moth disappeared from her face. She turned to face a flirtatious Cat Noir.

"Did you miss me, purr-incess?" In one clawed hand, he was spinning his belt tail around, that is until she flicked him across the tower. And he yelped. "Come on, please come back to me!" he begged.

"Give me your Miraculous then."

"You'll come back to me, right?"

"To a total stranger who's barely known me? Not a chance." her facial expressions changed from being relaxed to anger. As Ladybug, she was just as hurt and it seemed like he never wanted to talk to her through the month of crap she had been through. Maybe she did miss his playful kitty act. But this wasn't going to bring her back. Nothing could. She wouldn't allow herself to think about Tikki. No...she couldn't hurt that kwamii who had been there for her since all of this had began. "Your precious Ladybug isn't coming any time soon!" she shot a black orb at him, which he had dodged.

He jumped back, dodging another orb thrown at him. "Why so much hatred to a kitty like me?" he asked.

"Pathetic alley cat!" she wanted to throw her anger at him, just flicking orb after orb to get him to fall down and be at the mercy of her feet.

"Hey, that hurts." he clasped his hands over his heart, but quickly ran off to avoid her attacks at him. Now, he really knew this wasn't a good idea. Him against an overpowered villain? This really wasn't his day. He looked around on one side and sighed in relief, which was a mistake since now he was pinned by her. And he wouldn't dare use his cataclysm on her either. He would never forgive himself.

"Now this is a sticky situation.." he said.

"I'm glad we both agree on something." Miss ForgetMeNot smiled. She caressed his cheek with a cold finger, making him shiver. "It's too bad I have to take your Miraculous. I really did like you." she said sarcastically.

He was tense. He needed Ladybug.

And then something hit her head, causing her to turn around and face whoever decided to do such a move.

Queen Bee had come to his rescue. "M-marinette.." she kept her guard up. The blonde didn't like to see her friend be this monstrous being. It scared her.

As the villain had been turned to her, she stopped. _'I can't..'_ She wasn't about to let herself succumb to darkness entirely. "Queen Bee.." she returned to her normal self for a moment, begging to both Cat and Queen to run away from her. "G-gather Rena and Carapace! I can't fight him or this off alone! I'll try to hold her off for as l-long as I can.." she was clearly struggling now. So full of hurt. She had almost taken Cat Noir's Miraculous. And whatever Hawkmoth wanted to do with the top two most powerful Miraculous couldn't be good intentions if he was using evil. Like using her..

She held her head with her hands. "Go!" then, everything was black..

Luckily, both had made it out and were hiding away from her.

And Miss ForgetMeNot was back and in control. Love to her was a silly thing. Evil was something she could conquer. Maybe if she got both Miraculous, she could use it to have her own kingdom. A place where everyone would bow down to her power and be her slaves. She laughed maniacally.

 **LBCNLBCN**

"Trixx, let's pounce!"

"Wayzz, shell on!"

Both Alya and Nino said their respective words to become transformed. As soon as that was complete, they could only pray that they would be able to get Marinette to listen to them. And maybe find out what happened to Ladybug.

 _Pollen had given Sass and Longg the fox and turtle Miraculous. Clearly she seemed like she was in a hurry, sensing that Plagg needed help. And she was gone, leaving just them two._ _Now, there was no hexagonal box that could bare them in since Luka and Kagami were wearing their respective jewelry. Getting to Alya and Nino, these two scaled kwamiis didn't understand why Master Fu wasn't going out there himself. Nothing was going to be taken. But there was no time to complain. They didn't have time to just float there and do nothing._ _Quickly, they both searched for the two. Probably still in the school, hiding._

 _Longg kindly asked Sass to use his harmonies to find them._ _Sass smiled, stopping for a moment, sensing the direction of where the school was. To his surprise, Alya and Nino were in the same area they were when they went to find Tikki._

 _There was simply no time for them to explain anything to them. So they phased through the door, and dropped off the necklace and bracelet before flying off to their own holders.._


	19. Marinette, their friend

Everyone had managed to re-group, leaving people to believe there was some kind of hope left. The people of Paris understood that they would have to rely on these heroes. There was no Ladybug. At least no one had figured it out yet.

Queen Bee had a little common sense. She respected both Ladybug and Marinette. Both had given her such a different outlook of her life. Even without a mask, she could be a hero. She could start being nicer, which she was working on. The bee themed superhero out a hand on her hip. "Marinette is still in there." she bad finally spoke up, catching the attention of the other heroes.

"What does that mean?" Rena asked. When she was transformed, she had a telepathic conversation with Trixx. She had engaged this with Nino, who had a similar experience with Wayzz. The conversation was about the errors in Alya and Nino's way. This wasn't the worst they had seen of holders of the Miraculous. All that mattered was that they had learned and they wanted to fix their ways.

Queen Bee left out that Chat had foolishly gone by himself and tried to beat the akuma on his own. "When I called out her name, she stopped. I can't find the words of what she was doing. It's like she wanted us to be safe." those few sentences were difficult to sputter out. Though, she would never admit that.

"You have a point." Cat chimed in. "I kinda went after her myself." he let out an embarrassed laugh.

Carapace and Cobra shook their heads.

"Where you trying to get yourself killed?" Wyvern stared daggers into him.

He really was nothing without Ladybug.

"I just wanted to save her.."

"You can't do this alone, du- Cat Noir." Carapace said. Despite him not knowing who Cat Noir was, he thought of him as his best dude like Adrien. He set a hand on his shoulder.

"Let's do this for Ladybug." Queen Bee said.

"Marinette." Wyvern corrected.

The bee superhero crossed her arms. Who even was this person behind that mask? She would crush them if she found out. She wasn't someone who liked being corrected. And she certainly did not like that Kagami girl.

There was a slight growing tension between Wyvern and Queen Bee. Wyvern was smart enough to get Queen Bee to back off.

"Don't ever talk to me again. Don't ever look at me again. Don't ever speak to me again."

Queen Bee crossed her arms. "Hmph."

"Guys, let's go already! You heard what Bee said. Marinette could still be in there. Maybe she's reaching out." Rena was the first to jump down to another rooftop.

"Who made her the leader? Clearly I should be the leader since I help Ladybug all the time."

The rest of these heroes rolled their eyes and followed Rena to the Eiffel Tower.

 **LBCNLBCN**

Red smoke remained to surround the tower.

Lila had her arms crossed. "I hate those goody two shoes." she said. It appeared that she treated Cat Noir like Ladybug. Telling her what she can and can't do. But she was afraid of what Miss ForegetMeNot could do. Lila bet that this villain couldn't even kill her. She growled.

Throwing her out of her thoughts, she heard the grunts of several people. She turned her head. There were more of these stupid heroes? There was no way they could face them.

"Where's Ladybug?" Lila asked in an innocent voice as the Miraculous team landed just mere feet away from her.

"That's none of your business." Cat said.

Anger grew in Queen Bee's eyes. _'So this was where this b8tch was hiding..'_ she wasn't going to attack her. She didn't want to be seen as bad as what Lila could of possibly made herself. "Let's just go." she tapped her foot impatiently.

"But like Ladybug and I are like the best of friends. She wouldn't want her _friend_ to be worried about her."

The only thing Lila was doing was making Rena and Cat's blood boil. They both clenched their fists. They were seriously done with her crap.

"Lila.." Cat began. "Manipulating and lying to your boyfriend, I bet he doesn't see the same."

"Adrien adores me. I'm his one and only." Of course that was a lie. This fight was already going for almost two whole days.

They could only walk past her and ignore her.

"When Marinette becomes her normal self, you're going to apologize." Queen Bee said coldly. She entered the tower with the others.

They readied their weapons.

So, she did something really bad. Lie about being with Adrien in the first place, caress his shoulder creepily, and crazy fangirl things? Lila after all did get what she wanted. But it also costed her life and her 'friends' she said she had.

 **LBCNLBCN**

 _Marinette held her head with both of her hands. No...she couldn't hurt them. She already hurt Lila enough. Even Adrien. She couldn't let this whole thing run her life. But who would be with her if she became un-akumatized?_ _Her best friend Chloe hadn't done anything as drastic to her than Lila._ _Maybe she needed to avoid Lila or leave Paris forever. Which besides, if anyone cared enough, they would say otherwise._ _Those people Lila had made turn against Marinette..those people where her friends. How could they just side with this nobody?_

 _Or she simply let her jealously get the best of her._ _"You're just selfish and greedy." those very words echoed through her head. More negative thoughts and phrases poured into her mind like a waterfall._

 _She just wanted this to be over, but she couldn't control herself._ _She was only growing weaker and weaker. The good in her would all diminish very soon. So, she would keep fighting herself._

Miss ForgetMeNot kept Marinette in the smallest corner of her mind. It was all about revenge. She allowed her feet to touch the ground, which didn't have any effect yet.

She would clear the smoke slightly to see if there was anyone. "Seems I have some guests. This is going to be easy." she let out an evil laugh...


	20. The Final Battle

Miss ForgetMeNot dropped down to face these heroes who supposedly going to save Marinette. A wide, creepy smile spread across her face. "I have guests?" she scoffed at them. "You're no match for me!" she raised one of her hands as a black orb appeared. She had threw the orb at them.

The heroes wouldn't wait a second or stand there and do nothing. All of them have jumped out of the way to avoid any attacks from her.

The black orb hit the tower's metal structure and barely did anything to harm it.

Cat Noir was the first to make his move. His staff extended as he would jump at her.

And Miss ForgetMeNot did the same too. While she was busy with the hero in black, Wyvern gave a brief nod to Cobra.

Cobra got away from the sight of the villain, Wyvern helped Cat Noir in attacking, along with Queen Bee and Rena Rouge. And lastly, Carapace played the role of the shield.

Through Hawkmoth, he had never seen so many heroes trying to help this poor girl. At least he was glad that he made a villain who overpowered everyone. And even with himself, he worried about Ladybug. He needed that Miraculous to make a ultimate wish and he would never share that to anyone. Other than his assistant Nathalie. _"Destroy them, Miss ForgetMeNot!"_ he roared at in her mind.

The outline of that moth appeared on her face. Some of herself was fighting herself and the other was only doing what he asked because if she became hesitant, he could hurt her and force her to hurt these innocent people. "And what do I get in return?" she asked. So far, the only thing she was fighting. She was outnumbered and that made things difficult to talk and fight. She dealt with it anyways.

 _"Power with me. You also get an ultimate wish."_

She thought about it. That did seem like a good deal, but if she were to become Marinette again, she was sure she'd get arrested or something. "How about no." she was back to back with a wall. Seems Marinette was fighting for her life to gain control. As if love conquered all. She would fall onto her knees.

These heroes stood before her.

 _"Get up! Fight!"_

"I will not be letting you take over me!" Marinette held her head. This wasn't her. She didn't want to hurt anyone. And to come to think of it, if she were to hurt anyone physically, she would consider herself as bad as Hawkmoth.

The fighting stopped between the heroes and Miss ForgetMeNot.

Queen Bee used her special power in case if the villain would decide to attack again.

They could all sense how hurt she was over this. Out of the six heroes, three of them had guilt weigh upon them. They were surprised she hadn't to try to harm herself.

 **LBCNLBCN**

All she could do was let her pain go. More tears flooded her eyes. She never wanted any of this to happen. Especially to let Hawkmoth take control of her like this ever again.

She had Tikki and even Chloe. Luka who held her in his arms and Kagami whom she could just get some advice from her.

She would calm down. The escape of Hawkmoth, she let go of his voice and his controlling manner.

Marinette took a deep breath. She would forgive them. One day. Just not now.

She would slowly return to herself.

The akuma flew out of her slowly. No akuma had been ever heard of taking over one's body. And the damage done?

Now that left her sitting still as Queen Bee de-transformed before them and Marinette was free. But that didn't mean the damage that she had done was gone.

"Marin-"

Marinette walked past the heroes. She thanked Cobra, Wyvern and Chloe.

And if Rena and Carapace caught up to why they weren't thanked, they would have realized she was Ladybug.

She would thank the other three. Tears streamed from her face. "I'm sorry for what I did.."

She followed the akuma.

And the heroes would give her a confused look as she followed it.

The akuma was clearly trying to get away, but Marinette caught it with her hands. She clasped her hands together to hold it gently. "No more evil doing for you, little akuma.." she whispered.

"What are you doing? You'll become akumatized again!" Chloe said in a concerned voice.

She ignored her own best friend for a brief moment. "I know where Ladybug is...she can fix this.."

"Where's Ladybug?" Cat asked before Chloe had even gotten the chance. He wanted to comfort her, but he also realized that she needed some space.

Unlike most akumatized villains, she remembered everything. "Hey, uhm..snake boy." she said quietly. "Can you take me back to Collège Françoise Dupont, please?.."

"Of course, Miss."

She flinched at that name he called her. Part of her when she was akumatized..she gave the heroes a sad face.

"I'm Cobra."

"Nice to meet you..I mean nice to meet all of you.." she faced them and gave them a weak smile.

Cobra scooped Marinette into his arms.

Cat Noir had begun to feel jealous. Who was this guy? Scooping this girl into his arms was his thing. But he would back off, as if understanding.

"All of you can follow.." she said quietly. Marinette still at the butterfly in her bands.

And Cobra squeezed her lightly as he jumped from the Eiffel Tower, followed by Wyvern, Rena, and Carapace. Cat Noir on the other hand scooped Chloe into his arms and followed behind...


	21. Ladybug Returns

**I got sick these past few days and I've done some editing on the other chapters for spelling errors or if something makes sense or not. Thanks for all of the love and support. I'm sorry for the late chapter!**

 **LBCNLBCN**

The akuma remained corrupted under Hawkmoth and he couldn't have it come back to him. Instead, he was going to see something that would change his views about Marinette. He was going to find out her secret.

Cobra landed on his feet with his legs slightly bent. It had been a quiet traveling from the Eiffel Tower. He had been looking after her. He could also see the sadness in her eyes after what she had done. But he couldn't blame her. He would have done it too if he was wronged.

Wyvern gave Marinette a sympathetic look. She couldn't really do anything, yet she still felt guilty.

Rena and Carapace watched as Marinette and Cobra made small interactions with each other.

For the first time in over a month, they saw her smile, but in the presence of a stranger who believed her.

Chat Noir held Chloe close to his chest and gently set her on the ground. His cat ears lowered when he saw his princess interacting with her new knight. He had been so stupid. All he could do was sadly watch them.

Marinette was set on her feet. She still cupped the butterfly in hands. "I'll be right back everyone. Ladybug will be here to save the day!" she tried to say enthusiastically. She slowly walked to the lockers where the Ladybug Miraculous was standing.

Chloe gave her a confused look. "What are you talking about? Ladybug isn't coming. That old guy said so."

The other heroes who stood around Chloe kind of just ignored her as they watched Marinette who still held the akuma in her hands.

The door closed behind her and they would wait for her return and the arrival of Ladybug.

Marinette set the corrupted butterfly to the side and opened her locker. She opened the hexagon box which laid in her light pink backpack.

Tikki came flying out. Almost as she had been seeing her again made her happy, yet saddened to see the sadness in her chosen's eyes. "Marinette!"

Marientte couldn't look at her kwamii as she put on the earrings to be connected with Tikki again. "Hey.." she held the butterfly in her hands once again. She took a deep breath. "Tikki, spots on.." Tikki was sucked into her earrings and a bright pink and red flash was all they could see.

Wheter they understood or not, Cobra understood who Ladybug was and why she wasn't present. And he didn't say anything to the others about it.

"No more evil doing for you, little akuma..time to de-evilize.." Ladybug captured the akuma with her yoyo. She didn't say some of her personal lines or really in the mood to be epic. She opened her yoyo to release the now white butterfly. "Bye bye, little butterfly!" she waved as it flew away and she also knew that her identity was also known to Hawkmoth. She felt there would be a new Ladybug after everything that she had done. No one cared...at least that's what she thought. "Spots off." her transformation was gone, leaving her to be just Marinette with Tikki who still stood by her side not matter what.

Master Fu chose her for a reason. Everyone made mistakes and that was alright. It was how heroes grew.

"Is there a way for you to do a Miraculous cure? Or is there too much damage done that is beyond your power?" the blunette asked.

Tikki hid in Marinette's hair. She missed her and she also knew that there would be a lot of emotional damage done to her. "When you become Ladybug again, you will be able to do that. I can start doing a little bit by bit, but together, we are stronger."

She gave the kwamii an understanding sigh. Her arms were limply at her side. She couldn't face them after what she had done. She remembered what she did and she was ashamed of it. Her confidence was gone. All she could do now, was try and restart and face those who had hurt her. She would face those who had saved her life and brought her here. So she moved one foot in front of the other. She pushed open the doors and waved at them.

"Did Ladybug show up? Where is she?"

Rena stopped Chloe from asking another question. "Calm down. Remember that she's not doing well."

"I know that." she pointed to herself and rolled her eyes. "I am a far better hero than you. Ladybug trusts me over you. And Marinette is my best friend." the blonde made her way over to her, but stopped to see she wasn't in the mood to see her. Not in the mood to see anyone.

All Marinette would do was hug Cobra who was kind of shocked that she didn't go to Chat Noir. She hugged everyone of them and gave small thank yous. She wasn't alright anymore and she knew they knew that. "Hawkmoth knows." she said softly. Then ran off.

And these heroes just stood there, questioning what she had just said.


	22. Her Hurt, Their Care

_After the events of herself getting akumatized and the reveal of Ladybug to Hawkmoth and probably the heroes who saved her, she remained to be in a mess of emotions. Anger. Crying herself to sleep every night. .._

Marinette stood in her room and faced all the pictures she had of her friends. Were they really her friends? Wouldn't they just go for Lila again and cast her out like she was nothing again? She didn't want to get akumatized again.

And what she also knew was that Hawkmoth would target her since he knew of her identity.

What else made sense to her was the identity of Cobra. No wonder she trusted him so much. And now she wished he was here with her.

All she had was Tikki. And her parents.

Her parents had been so worried when Marinette got akumatized. They knew they couldn't do anything to stop her during that time.

Tom had been extremely upset with Adrien. If only he could give that boy a piece of his mind for hurting his daughter the way he had hurt her.

All they could do was support her and give her comfort when she needed it.

Marinette began to rip the pictures off her wall of all of her friends. Then threw them away as if they were nothing the way they treated her. She was still broken. One sorry would never be enough and yet, she knew she had to be forgiving.

Alya and Nino had just saved her butt back there, but she didn't know the whole story despite remembering everything. She sat on her bed with Tikki in her hands who was eating a cookie. "I'm sure Alya will do something big after what happened." with her big blue eyes, Tikki sighed softly. There wasn't anything she could do and she also knew there were going to options that would lead Marinette to a different outcome. Either to give up the Miraculous or to keep it even if Hawkmoth knew.

"I think I'll be keeping the Miraculous, Tikki." her chosen said quietly. "There's no one he can target. He won't target me ever again because I'm Marinette. I'm brave and strong." those words she had tried to say lasted through her mind. She needed to see Luka. All she wanted to do was cry in his arms and be in the comfort of him. At least through all of this, he understood.

 **LBCNLBCN**

Cobra had followed Marinette to her home. He wanted to make sure she got home safely. At least that's what he wanted.

Chat Noir followed as well even though he knew better. Marinette didn't like Cat Noir. He was just a mangy alley cat. But who cares? Because Marinette was his princess and he was her kitty.

"I don't think she'd like to see you, Chat." Cobra said as he stood at the girl's balcony. He knocked on her balcony door.

"I know." he looked at his clawed hands. Memories flashed through him of all of the nice times he had with Marinette before all of this happened. He was still petrified of Marinette's look as Miss ForgetMeNot. He felt a shiver run up his spine. "I've gotten her away from danger."

"She's an amazing girl. We both know that."

The balcony door opened, silencing both heroes.

"C-cobra? Cat Noir? What are you two doing here?" the bluenette asked. she had climbed out of her room and to her balcony.

"We wanted to check on you purr-incess." Chat replied.

With Marinette being Ladybug, she longer trusted her kitty. Of that month when she had been bullied and ridiculed, he never checked up on her like the partners they were. She checked up on him.

 _Ladybug sat alone on the Eiffel Tower one night. The sky was clear and there was no one else in sight. Just the light of the tower to keep her company. Her face was stained with tears which had dried on her face. Those beautiful bluebell eyes looked up at the stars._

 _The stars were twinkling._

 _She wished for one thing. For her friends to understand that she needed them. She needed Chat Noir. Ladybug wanted to rest her head on his shoulder. She regretted pushing him away when Adrien did._

 _She was alone._

 _Tears swelled in her eyes again. She was shaking. She was trying so hard not to cry again after countless nights and nightmares of crying and the reality of being abandoned by her friends. Her so called friends.._

"Marinette?" someone called her name out.

"Marinette?"

She was brought back from reality by Cobra who had grabbed one of her hands gently.

"Are you okay?" he asked gently.

"Yup!" she tried to say.

"That was a dumb question for me to ask, but I can tell the melody in your heart is broken. It needs to be mended."

Chat growled softly. He was glad his growling wasn't audible enough for either of them to hear.

Her eyes widened. Her hand clutched his.

They would share a moment before Chat Noir interrupted them with clearing his throat.

"Sorry Chat Noir." Marinette said with a blush and had rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment.

This time Cobra was the one who growled.

Chat Noir kind of just gave a proud look that he had gotten the bluenette's attention. "Did you miss me, purr-incess?" he pulled her close to him by holding her waist gently with his clawed hands.

"I thought you liked Ladybug.." she said in an uncomfortable manner. As much as she wanted to flirt back with him, she couldn't bring herself to trust him. Another thing, thus kitty cat reminded her of Adrien. She couldn't handle facing another heartbreak.

"Ladybug didn't show up." he said sadly. His fake cat ears lowered. His arms dropped to his side. "I should of been there for her." he whimpered. Then looked down into her eyes.

 _'He's just trying to make you feel guilty.'_ she thought. She didn't really know what to do.

Here, there were two heroes who had shown themselves up on her balcony.

She backed up. "Look, I'm fine." she looked around, avoiding both of their worried gazes. "Would you look at the time, maman and papa are calling for me! I have to go!" she reached for her balcony door.

"Wait!" Chat and Cobra said in unison.

"Don't go yet." the snake themed hero said. He knew she wasn't alright. And he knew she was lying. Yet, he didn't want to push her too far. "I actually have to go. Goodbye Marinette." he opened his arms and gave her a small squeeze. "I'll see you tomorrow, princess." he turned around and left just Chat and Marinette there.

"Bye.." Marinette mumbled softly. She turned her head to look at the cat themed superhero who was steaming with rage.

That nickname...it was _**his** _to call her.

He shook his head. Then grabbed both of her hands with his clawed hands. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry for not hearing your cries when Lila hurt you. I-"

"Sorry doesn't cut it, Chat. It's.." she paused for a moment and broke her eye contact with him. "Look, I'm not okay still. I just want to be alone please."

He gave her a saddened look. "B-but.." he sighed. "Will I be able to visit you tomorrow?" as much as he didn't want to let go of her hands, he did.

"Maybe."

"I'm sorry again, Marinette." he climbed onto her balcony bars and gave her a signature wave and a wink. Then out of her sight within seconds.


	23. Crossing Paths

**I decided to continue on with the story like this. uwu. This might go into a different story. For now, I'm just not sure where this story is headed. Yay! Two hundred follows and one hundred something favorites! Thank you all so much!**

When five miraculous were given away, each temporary chosen expected Ladybug to swing by and retrieve them to take them back to the guardian when this mission was complete.

Ladybug did come for Marinette when she needed the butterfly to be de-evilized, but there hadn't been a Miraculous cure yet.

The people of Paris grew worried that their two sweethearts wouldn't come back. After all, it had been a couple of days.

Marinette did go back to school, but but remained in the back where she felt she could avoid the people she called her friends.

Occasionally, Nathanial went to sit next to her, which she appreciated.

Chloe was still being mean to her, but whenever Alya or Adrien tried to go up and talk to her best friend (Marinette), she would shoo them away and give a smile to her.

And unfortunetly, Lila came to school. She tried to twist everything up and play the victim. The good news was this liar had lost her 'friends'. Even her boyfriend Adrien who had broken up with her the minute he was home. As said from Nino.

The Ladyblog erupted with little sightings of Ladybug and the other heroes.

Anyways, to this day, Marinette sat alone once again. She gazed at the beautiful blue light blue sky.

Adrien gave her a gentle look. Luckily, Chloe wasn't around to stop him from going up to her. So, he made his way towards her with a gentle smile. "Marinette." he said gently. He would sit next to her. He didn't want her to go running off again.

"Do you need something?" she took her gaze off of the window of the outside. Then back at him with emotionless eyes.

"I-"

"If you're going to try and apologize, I'm not forgiving you just like that. But I'll appreciate it." she looked down and smiled to herself.

He grabbed her hand like how Cobra did, but held one of her hands with both of his hands. One underneath and one on top. "I just want you to know how sorry I am. I should of listened to you. I was just so focused on Lila and I forgot all about you." he kissed the back of her hand gently.

A light blush spread across her face. "You sure did forget about me. It could happen again, you know." she remained not to trust him. Well, at least she could talk to him as a friend. Nothing more.

Adrien thought the blush that spread across her face meant anger. He wasn't sure how to interpret female emotions. "I'm sorry if I angered you."

"You didn't. Don't mind me. As Lila would put it, I'm just the peasant girl." she pulled her hand from his gentle grasp. "It's alright now."

"I don't want to get akumatized again!"

Nathanial walked into the room minutes before class was about to begin. He may be a quiet person and all, but when he saw the sight of Marinette sitting next to Adrien, he didn't believe his eyes. _'Maybe giving him a chance.'_ after all, one person couldn't stay mad at another forever.

"It won't happen again. I promise."

"You just said it could happen again. Let me protect you. I want us to become friends again. You were the best fan of mine that I've ever had. Please." he gave her pleading eyes.

And that didn't seem to phase her. "Things like this don't just fix themselves right away. These things take time." she took a deep breath. "You were that stupid to not even notice my crush on you. Sure your other fans also have a crush on you too, but I didn't want to date you just for your looks or the fact that you are a model. I didn't want the light of being Adrien's girlfriend. I fell for you when you gave me that umbrella. Your kindness led me towards you." she got up from her seat and excused to herself to the restroom. Tears welled up in her eyes.

Nathanial kind of just gave Adrien a glare. He wasn't really someone who could speak up like Marinette. He admired her though. The way she used to stand up against Chloe and help anyone who needed it. She tried to prevent people from getting akumatized. She brought people together.

The blond sighed. This time, he couldn't take her silence. He couldn't handle her rejection towards their friendship. As the school bell rang, Adrien ran out as the teacher walked in.

"Adrien!" the teacher would call out to him. But he just ignored her.

He would go to the boy's locker room and allow Plagg to fly out freely. "What do you think I should do? I'm truly sorry for what I've done."

"You can't really force these things." the cheese loving cat kwamii said. "Now give me some camembert. Plagg is hungry."

"Would you stop thinking about cheese and give some word of advise here?"

"Kid, if you really want to woo her, you gotta be persistent. The ladies love it."

"How many girls have wooed over?"

"None.." he mumbled. Then hid when he heard footsteps that didn't belong to Adrien.

Adrien looked around and saw Marinette walking towards him.

"Adrien.."

"Yes, Marinette?"

"I..I'm sorry for not forgiving you earlier. I really can't push myself to trust anyone at the moment here. I mean if I betrayed your trust in me, I would bet you would be in the mood of non forgiving." she was sure he probably hated her. And she also made the stupid mistake to come into the boy's locker room just to talk to the boy who had her heart once.

"I understand." he said with a gentle smile.

She silently cursed to herself about his stupid smile. "I didn't want you to get akumatized either."

He looked down at her. "Even if I got taken by an akuma, I would never hurt you."

She blushed again. "We should be getting back to class. I don't really want to deal with having lots of homework." she walked out.

And Adrien stood there like an idiot. He was now falling in love with her.


	24. Everything is alright?

Marinette went to sit next to Nathanial who was drawing again. Well, another comic to go along with the writings of his lover Marc. As far as Marinette knew, the way these two had gotten together was like any normal high school romance. One has a crush on another and they fall in love. She was happy for the both of them. She assumed that since herself and Marc had the same color hair, Nathanial could just fall in love with someone who had common interests with him. When Nathanial became Evilistator, he had comics of himself saving her from the evil Stormy Weather and Lady Wi-Fi. Now thinking about it, she began to feel flattered. "Don't worry, Nath." she said softly to him. "I just don't want to be alone again."

"That's okay, Marinette." he would graciously accept her company. He would look up from his drawings and see Adrien's eyes follow Marinette wherever she went. Almost as if he was a stalker. He had noticed that Adrien had feelings for to courageous blunette. He dared not to say a word to her, assuming she already knew that he had feelings for her.

And there was no way Marinette would take him back so easily. He also knew Chloe wasn't a bad person. She couldn't keep up this nice girl act forever, yet, he knew how much she changed.

Marinette sniffledd softly. She would homd her head and try to concentrate in class. She was so happy she wasn't behind him. She was farther back behind him. So that meant he couldn't reach out to her. Though, as Ladybug, she knew she needed to save her past friends and crush from danger. Anyways, she was so haunted about her ugly form she had turned into when she was akumatized. How her voice mixed with another she didn't even recognize spoke through her. She shivered.

To Alya's concern, Ladybug didn't come to retrieve the fox, snake, turtle, dragon, and bee miraculous. She hadn't showed ever since the time where the butterfly was purified. There was just not enough detail for her to justify that her best friend could be Ladybug. During the class, the brunette would glance back at Marinette. She just wanted her best friend back.

Nino, he knew to be concerned as well. Marinette was back with them. She was safe. she wouldn't get akumatized again as long as they were around. He groaned to himself. He and his girlfriend had been so stupid. Did they even check their sources? No. He looked over to Adrien who seemed to be just as distressed as Alya.

Their friend avoiding them. It hurt.

She knew she couldn't stay angry at them forever. One simple action would lead to another and one of them would also be akumatized themselves. She could talk to them and call them her friends, but not ever as her close friends. Not yet. Marinette had started to build this wall up so she wouldn't be influenced by Lila or get hurt again.

Madam Bustier had been talking about the works of Shakespeare. How he spelled his name several different ways. So far, the class was working individually on translating several sonnets. It was quite confusing, but it sort of grew into something that would be acted out. Each person would have several weeks to prepare their performance.

Though a last minute changed was made, Madame Bustier would allow groups of five or less. Anyone who did a solo act would get extra credit.

Class ended with the bell ringing and everyone in the classroom packed their things up and walked out with their friends.

Alya, Nino, and Adrien would wait for Marinette. And when she approached them, she would just smile at them and walk out of the school.

Everything was alright, right? Nothing could possibly go wrong and everything could go back to normal.

 **This will go into a sequel because I have other plans for this story to go to. Thanks for all of the support!**


End file.
